Team MilkyWay: Deleted Scenes
by celestial-insanity
Summary: Take a look behind the scenes of Team MilkyWay! See scenes that were not used in the final story. Nothing was edited since we threw them out except for bare-bones formatting. Enjoy!
1. Ethea on the Flotilla

****SCENE: Finished up Tali's loyalty mission, on the way back to the Normandy. Currently on the Flotilla.

* * *

><p><strong>(HK)<strong>

However, before any of us could take more than three steps, a sudden shout rang out that was very distinct to my ears-it wasn't quite loud enough to hear all around, so it was quite possible that Tali and the admirals did not hear it. But those of us who were standing in the garden could hear it.

I thought I heard Abby mutter "Oh shit" or something like that-and I knew that she'd heard it too.

"What was that?" Shepard wanted to know. She looked glanced around sharply; her years of experience as a soldier had taught her to be aware and cautious of her surroundings, especially if she wasn't sure what was going on.

"GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND *REPENT*!" the voice was yelling, somewhere nearby. All of us hurried toward the sound of the commotion and arrived just in time to see none other than Sister Ethea, the infamous, dark-skinned nun, whacking a quarian over the head with her Bible.

"Oh LORD," I exclaimed out loud.

Then, right at that moment, Sister Ethea whirled around to look at me. Her expression was sharp, and her tone was even sharper. "Don't you DARE be saying the Lord's name in vain, boy!" With that she dashed forward and whacked me over the head with the Bible.

"Sister Ethea, stop! I could've said worse," I snapped, holding my arms up to block the blows. However, as soon as I did, they were shoved down, and I felt another hard blow from the Bible. I stumbled back slightly.

"Admit your sins, child! What's wrong with you, YOU FILTHY DEVIL SERVANT?" Sister Ethea screamed, slapping me again.

Shepard had raised her gun by this point, and she stepped forward on front of me. "I will not have you berating my crewmember in this manner," she snapped. "Stand down and leave. Now."

"Girl, you better be a servant of the Lord! Treat people with respect, Lord have mercy!" Sister Ethea shouted.

"Sister Ethea, seriously, just g-"

"Don't even speak more foul words in the Lord's universe!" the nun snapped to me.

Right at that moment there was a burst of blue-white energy-which I immediately recognized as biotic energy-flew from Samara's hands and wrapped around Sister Ethea. It was a stasis field.

"I have heard of this indivual before," Samara was saying. Her entire body still glowed with a soft aura of raw biotic energy. "But I have never seen her before. She has caused much... unrest and disorder in her wake." She turned to look at Shepard. "Since I am sworn to your service, Commander... the decision is yours. What do you wish to do with her?"

I actually saw Abby's eyes go absolutely wide. I knew what she was probably thinking. Sister Ethea... had actually been CAPTURED for once?

"Don't kill her," I whispered. I didn't want one of my greatest creations to die, despite the huge danger she posed to society. I was selfish, wasn't I? "Just send her away somehow."

Shepard looked at me. She had a stern expression on her face, yet it mixed with concern and puzzlement when she heard my words. "You know something about this woman?" she asked.

"Yes. More than anyone else, in fact," I replied. "Don't ask, just...send her away."

"As I said, the decision is yours, Shepard," Samara said, casting only a quick glance at me before turning her full attention back to the Commander. "But I highly recommend we do not simply allow her to walk away. This individual has caused a lot of damage and chaos on many worlds."

"I think I'd like to talk to her first," Shepard commented. "Release her from the stasis field."

"If you wish... but I do not think it is wise," Samara said with a small sigh.

"Do it," Shepard ordered.

Samara did as she was told, reluctantly so.

"Alright," Shepard said, carefully lowering her pistol and taking a slow step toward Ethea as the nun shook her head, trying to recover a little, "I want to know why you're here and what you're doing."

Sister Ethea gave Shepard a baffled look. "You should know this by now, child! I am a servant of the Lord. I go around doing HIS WORK, preaching to everyone that He has graciously given life, trying to convince them to throw away their sinful lives and turn to Him. So many sinners reject him, but I am gonna change that! My life is devoted to my Heavenly Father!"

"She is obviously insane," Samara murmured quietly.

"Look," Shepard spoke up, raising a hand into the air, "I don't really care what you do or what you feel your purpose is, but you need to leave here. You're bothering these people, and you're not even wearing a mask or body suit! You've probably contaminated this entire area and it's going to take them at least a week to re-sterilize it."


	2. Garrus finds out about the pictures

****Sarah decides to tell Garrus about the pictures before the suicide mission.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

I knew that... well, the big mission was coming up. The one that we all knew was coming eventually and that we all had been anticipating. But I could also tell that everyone was more tense than usual.

Not to mention the entire ship seemed all the more... empty, with only fifteen of us left onboard. I really missed Rupert... and not just because my cleaning duties had doubled and I had more or less become the main cook around here now. I missed his friendly voice, and his nice smile. I also missed Chakwas... I missed Kelly... hell I missed seeing all of them around.

I was putting off some of my duties, just because... well, I wasn't used to having to do quite so much. Hell, I should just be grateful to be alive. I was totally not expecting to be here at this point; I was expecting to be captured by the Collectors. And yet, here I am.

I glanced at my omni-tool thoughtfully.

You know... there is something about me where I just dislike dishonesty, especially if I'm the one being dishonest. Well... I guess this wasn't really dishonesty. I had not lied to anyone. And yet I was keeping a secret from someone... somebody who I cared about deeply. It was definitely fun for a while, but... God, I HATED keeping secrets in some ways. I'd rather just have everything out in the open, because well... who knew if it would ever get out on its own somehow, or come back to bite you in some way? Not to mention it could always get out somehow on its own... although I was naturally paranoid like that.

Of course, I knew that Kasumi would keep the secret. She had so far, and she was great at keeping secrets. And yet all of this... it made me feel queasy now. How would I feel if someone had done this to me without my knowing? I'd feel... I wasn't sure how I would react, but I would be mortified.

I knew there was one person onboard who believed in, well... attoning for one's actions, and doing the right thing all the time. Maybe... I could talk to Thane. Get a second opinion on this.

So I found myself wandering down to his quarters-or, well, the life-support room. Whichever you wanted to call it.

I knocked, then stepped inside. Like usual, he was sitting at his desk, apparently meditating.

"Thane?" I addressed him quietly, slowly moving toward him. If he was busy... well, I would just leave him alone.

"Do you need something?" Thane asked.

"I just wanted to talk," I answered quickly. I slowly moved toward him-but I made no move to sit down. I wouldn't do that unless I was invited, because it would seem rude otherwise. At least to me. "I just... I've been doing something that I feel really guilty about now. I wish I hadn't done it at all, but... I can't undo it."

"And that is?"

I blanched. "I'd rather not say."

"Then why did you come to me?" Thane asked, but not in an angry way. More like, a curious or peaceful way.

"I'm not sure," I said simply. "Look um... I don't mean to evasive," I tried to explain. "But I just don't want this to get out. If it does... I know at least one person who will never speak to me again. But I just feel... embarrassed that it happened at all. And I just wonder... well... if you did something behind someone's back, something really stupid... what should you do? I mean... I just feel terrible about it. But at the same time I can't let this person know I did it, because this person knows NOTHING about it. And if they ever found out..." I shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Forget about them for a moment," Thane advised. "What would feel right to you, what would satisfy you?"

"I don't know," I said, shaking my head and backing away. "Maybe... I feel like he deserves to know, but I know he'll never speak to me again."

"Are you sure? Is it guranteed?" Thane asked.

I paled. "Yeah pretty much."

"Although you are not totally innocent, it sounds like it is nothing too drastic. His reaction to this is up to him, though you should understand his anger. I say again, it involves what you think is right," Thane answered.

Well, that was a big help. I had been expecting some sort of... I don't know, moral answer or something about what is the right thing to do and the wrong thing to do.

"Well... maybe if I actually told you... you might change your tune," I mumbled.

"It is up to you," Thane said. "And besides, Garrus is not one to get angry easily."

My jaw dropped. I had to lean heavily against his table just to make sure I could stay on my feet. "What-How-" My throat closed up. I couldn't get a sentence out.

Thane smiled at me. "Sarah, anyone on this ship knows that generally, when you speak of a 'he' and are so worked up about something to do with this 'he', it has to do with Garrus."

I slumped down into the chair on the other side of his desk, not bothering to ask for permission. "Yeah uh... it has to do with him." I nodded meekly.

"Would you like to tell me?" he asked.

"Can you promise not to tell anybody?" I asked timidly.

Thane nodded. "Our conversations are strictly confidential."

I swallowed. Then I blurted it out. "I had Kasumi... send me a bunch of... pictures of Garrus, on my omni-tool." I stared down at my lap. "And I mean... pictures. Like... um... you know. Pictures that showed..." I trailed off, unable to say it. I had a feeling Thane got the idea anyway.

"Pornography," Thane said bluntly, and calmly.

I blanched. "NO! I mean... geez!" I shoved my chair back away from the desk in shame and disgust. "Come on it wasn't like he was having sex with anyone-it was just... ummm... pictures of his body." I coughed.

"Ah. Forgive me," Thane said. "I do agree that is a rather straight-forward invasion of privacy, but I am no one to talk. The fact is, you did it. Do you truly think Garrus should know?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe in some ways I think he deserves to... I just want to try and put everything behind me before we dive head-first into this... suicide mission. And um... well... maybe there is one other thing..." I blanched again.

"Yes?"

I really wished the floor would jump up and swallow me, right now. "Ummmm... it's just... maybe part of me almost wants to do something to piss him off, just so..." I swallowed. My mouth felt dry-gosh this was embarrassing to talk about.

He simply looked at me, waiting.

"Just so," I finally continued, speaking carefull so I could make sure I could get the words out, "he... won't talk to me at all anymore, maybe. I mean, uh... maybe this sounds weird, but it's just... I know he would never be interested in me romantically, but also, ummmm... somehow it just... hurts being just friends. Just... knowing he's around, that I can talk to him anytime, and he sorta cares... but he would never care like THAT." I looked at Thane, wondering if I was making any sense. I probably sounded like a babbling idiot.

"Sarah, do you really think that is the best course of action?" Thane asked, raising an eyebrow. "Intentionally making him mad, intentionally trying to shut him out of your life, before a life-or-death mission?"

"Well... I might die anyway." I shrugged.

"And you would rather die with him hating you, then with him actually liking you?" Thane inquired curiously. "Not that honesty isn't the best way, keep in mind."

I shrugged. "No matter what happens... he would never feel the way I would like him to feel about me anyway," I said. "In the end I'm not sure if it matters." I frowned.

"Sarah," Thane began, still rather calm. "I know I am going to die. If not at the Collector base, then afterwards. And I know that Kolyat will never feel the love towards me, the love that sons typically have towards their fathers, that I may want him to have. However, I am more satisfied leaving this world knowing that he did not despise me in my final days."

"Yeah... I see what you mean," I finally said. "But still... the difference is that Kolyat knows the full truth. He knows everything you did, good and bad. In my case... I either leave Garrus in the dark and feel guilty about it from now on, or I tell him and hope for the best. That's the way I see it, anyway."

"Then perhaps it is best for you to tell him, to clear your conscience for the mission," Thane said. "If that is what this is about. But if he does not hate you, then how would you feel?"

I thought about that for a moment. "I honestly don't know," I said. "If he decides to hate me, or not speak to me, because of this... I'd be hurt but also I'd have some... finality to this crush, perhaps. I mean, if he shoves me out altogether, maybe part of me will quit hoping deep down that he could somehow return my feelings. But if he brushes it off... I dunno, that just might make it worse."

"Then Sarah, I believe a part of this may be more of a problem with yourself, then it may be with him," Thane told me.

"Yeah I know... kinda."

"Take my advice as you will, but we must all work together in this. We cannot afford to hate each other, not now...we must be a team. We must be unified," Thane told me. "We cannot let much else get in the way."

"Yeah, true enough," I agreed readily... and half-heartedly. Words were just... so easily spoken. Too easily spoken.

"Once again, it is up to you. I am just telling you my thoughts on this," Thane said.

"I appreciate that," I said, rising. "But um... what do you think his reaction would be if I told him?" I asked.

"I am not him, nor am I a close friend, so I would not know," Thane answered. "However, Sarah, this man has fought death and come back. He has faced many emotional issues, and had one of his own practically kill the rest of his men. He had to pull himself back from his anger when about to kill that turian that betrayed him. While I can't imagine him brushing it off, this is an issue that may seem a bit more...miniscule."

I looked at him for a moment, then simply nodded. "Thanks," I said simply, and turned to move toward the door.

I wrestled internally with this for... a while. And finally I made a decision. And whatever happened, well... I figured I'd be okay.

Besides... everyone would be too focused on the suicide mission soon to think about stupid crap anyway, or things that people had done to them, right? That and... well, if Garrus chose to hate me, so be it. I believed that true friendships-the ones that were meant to stay secure no matter what-could withstand anything. Even something as dumb and embarrassing as this.

So I headed down to the calbiration room in the gunnery, went through the door... and stood just behind Garrus. I cleared my throat softly. "Garrus?" I said, almost timidly.

He glanced up from his work. It didn't seem like he'd been doing anything important except for a few of the basic diagnostic scans I recognized. "Sarah," he said, regarding me. "It's nice to see you. Tali and I are running another scan of the ship's systems... There's no way-just-I'm worried." He typed in another command on the console. "The sooner this damn thing is over, the happier I'll be."

I inhaled sharply, feeling my throat constrict. I also thought I felt the blood leaving my face-perhaps making my cheeks pale. "Yeah um... I'm sure we're all nervous about this," I babbled, then cleared my throat. "I uh..." That did it, my throat closed up entirely. Now that Garrus was standing right in FRONT of me, this was ten times harder.

DAMNIT. Maybe I should have just... sent him an email or something. Then again... didn't someone say in the Mass Effect 2 game that Garrus was terrible at checking his emails? Face-to-face was probably the only way, then. Unless I wanted to write him a letter and hand it to him.

"I noticed Jacob wasn't at his station," Garrus said quietly, pausing at his typing. "And... neither is Amelia-I-I mean Shepard."

I raised my eyebrows, momentarily caught off-guard in spite of myself. "Wow," I murmured simply, and tried to swallow. My mouth was like dry sand.

"It's only natural... I guess. He is a human, after all, and... well, turian/human relationships don't have much of a fanbase, do they? Was that one of the visions you had? The Commander and... Taylor?"

I doubted being in Nyxeris's torture room would be any worse than this. He just... did he HAVE to talk about this now?

I somehow managed to get some moisture into my mouth enough to swallow. "Um," I croaked, "yeah um... well there were four people on this ship she had the potential of... falling for and... J-Jacob was one of them." I pressed my lips together. Maybe I should just get out. Now. Yet my feet seemed frozen to the floor.

Garrus was silent, but I could tell he seemed distressed. "Shepard... Ah, hell, why am I even... just-just forget I said anything. I'm just frustrated, we all are. When this is over I'm going to sleep for a week."

"Yeah, that would be good," I agreed a bit too readily. I was only half-listening to what he was saying right now. Good lord this was killing me.

Garrus sighed and ran a hand over his head. "Take a seat if you want," he said after a while. "It'll be a while before we hit the relay."

I remained exactly where I was for a long moment, as if my legs had turned into stone. Then when I finally could get myself to move, it felt like they had turned to puddy; I barely made it to one of the crates to sit down.

I sucked in another deep breath through my nose. For once... Garrus was actually inviting me to stay and talk, or whatever. Maybe because there was nothing left to do. And... for once, I totally dreaded speaking to him.

"G-G-Garrus," I stammered, and grimanced, wanting to kick myself. I was stuttering like an idiot.

That caught his attention. He turned around. "Are you okay? You look a little pale for a human."

"No, I'm not," I said honestly. Then my throat closed up again. Damnit, was I even going to be able to make my confession?

"Don't tell me you're getting sick," Garrus warned. "Doctor Chakwas isn't here. I can fix up a bullet wound, but I'm not exactly an expert on human diseases... what's wrong?"

"I uhh, um..." My stomach lurched. In truth, I DID feel sick. But it wasn't because of any disease or anything. I turned my face away, focusing internally for a moment. I had trained/conditioned my body to resist the urge to vomit under most circumstances, and this was no exception. It took a few seconds, but the feeling died down and my stomach calmed a little, though it did not settle completely.

"Should I call Shep-uh, Miranda? She might know more," Garrus pressed, looking really concerned now. "You don't normally act like this."

"NO," I managed to say, quite firmly. The last thing I wanted was more people in here. This was bad enough as it was!

He typed something quickly into his console and locked it, turning back to face me. "Okay, then... let's head to the Med Bay... Chakwas has got to have some kind of dictionary for illnesses, right?" he asked, an attempt at humor.

"I-I'm not sick," I said, shaking my head firmly. "I just... ummm... I did something terrible. REALLY bad." I looked at him intently.

"Okaaaay... like what?" he asked suspisciously.

I think I paled even more than I already was... if that was possible. "You're gonna kill me."

"Oh great," he muttered, turning away. "What did you do now?"

I took three very slow, very deep, breaths. "I asked Kasumi to..." My voice caught in my throat again, DAMNIT.

"To...?"

I squeezed my eyes shut so tightly it hurt. "Take pictures of you." The words came out in a rush. For a moment I wasn't sure if they were coherent or not.

"You asked Kasumi... to take pictures of me?" Garrus asked. "What KIND of pictures?"

I glanced down at my omni-tool... the clutched it very protectively. "You don't want to know."

Garrus blinked, and I could see the horrible moments playing over in his head, possibly remembering every time he took a shower... used the bathroom... "Get out," he said quietly. "Just-just get out!"

I moved quickly-a little too quickly. I managed to get off of the edge of the crate and back to my feet, but I ended up slamming my shoulder against the wall as I stumbled. "I'm sorry," I cried out as I struggled to regain my balance. "I really am sorry!"

Garrus seemed to be struggling for words. He just looked away, pointing towards the door with one three-fingered hand. "Just go. Get out of here."

I scooted away hastily. Yes... I had indeed just made things worse than they already were. And I realized that Garrus totally did NOT need to know that right before... such a big mission. I moved toward the door, somehow hesitating right in front if. "If you never want to speak to me again... I'll understand," I blurted out. For some reason... I just couldn't get out of there yet... I HAD to say something. Even though there was nothing I could say, really.

"Get OUT! And if I so much as see another camera flash-" He left the sentence unfinished, turning around. I scampered out and the door closed behind me. I heard it lock.

I stared at the closed door for a long moment like a frozen zombie. Then I turned and ran, forcing myself to keep a straight face just in case I passed anybody. Thankfully, there were not many people on the ship anymore, so that wasn't a problem anyway.

Then I locked myself in the bathroom, and proceeded to have a good cry.


	3. Turian love

****Sarrus.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

Today seemed like it was going to be another typical day onboard the Normandy. Yet somehow it seemed as though something very odd was going on. For one thing... I could swear I saw my cat wandering down the corridor of the ship. And yet when I went to investigate, there was nothing there. So I must have been imagining things.

And just as I began to head toward the mess hall in order to get some breakfast, I suddenly saw Garrus coming toward it. It was almost as though he'd appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi," I greeted him cheerfully. "How're you?"

"I'm very good, how are you?" he asked. He seemed to be in a very good mood, and even pulled my chair back for me so I could sit down, just like a gentleman would do on Earth.

I looked at him with surprise for a moment as I sat down. "I'm doing great, thanks," I said as I looked at him. He must have been in a VERY good mood for some reason to be doing something like this.

"Want me to get you some breakfast? I'm already up," he asked kindly.

Now I stared at him in even more surprise. "Um... sure," I said with a shrug, smiling at him a little. "That would be great."

Garrus left and returned with a little breakfast... and then, instead of sitting across from me, he sat next to me. "So what are your plans for today?" he asked, digging into his food.

I glanced at him, then down at my food. It was bacon and eggs-not what I usually went for, but in this case I would make an exception. "Not sure," I admitted. "I have to do some more cleaning and whatnot today. That never ends," I snorted.

"Well, yeah," he said with a chuckle. "Let me know if I can help any. I... don't really have to do a lot more up in the main guns."

"Yeah well... I'm sure I can handle it," I said, giving him a weird look. I swear, he had NEVER acted like this around me before. "Just curious... did something happen? You seem to be in an awfully good mood right now."

"Am I?" he mused. He said nothing for a long time, then scarfed down his food and stood up abruptly. "See you around, Sarah."

I went about my daily routine, although I still thought about Garrus's strange behavior in the back of my mind. It's not that I minded all that much, it was strangely... sweet. At the same time it sorta weirded me out, though.

Then, strangely enough, I ended up passing Kelly as I finished cleaning one of the bathrooms. "Oh Sarah, there you are," she said in that soft, friendly voice of hers. "Garrus would like to see you in the calibration room." I couldn't be sure, but I thought there was a weird twinkle in her eyes... like she knew something I didn't.

"Oh, okay," I said as I put my cleaning supplies away. I wondered if this would be something about Sidonis... or whatever. I made my way toward the gunnery, and slipped inside. I heard the door shut behind me, although I barely noticed it; I was more surprised to see that Garrus was facing me as I entered, instead of doing something at his console.

"Okay," he said, getting right to the point, "I've thought about everything you said to me the first couple of weeks. And Shepard and the rest of the crew, they've noticed it as well. The question is... do you still like me in that way, Sarah?"

My, he was a blunt one.

I inhaled sharply. Wow, just wow. Part of me had been yearning to hear him say those words to me. But now that he really was saying them... somehow I felt scared and creeped out. It just didn't seem like Garrus somehow... he'd never shown interest in me like this before. Was he really being serious?  
>Of course he had to be... otherwise he wouldn't be saying this.<p>

"Yeah," I finally said with a nod, staring at him with widened eyes. "I do."

He began to start pacing. "I know this is weird... and totally abnormal for me. I've never even thought of you like that... but you've helped me so much. With Sidonis, with... well, with everything. And damn it, I just don't know why I feel so insecure around you anymore. Human/turian relationship vids isn't something I normally check out at the vid rental store. But... I admire you. A lot, Sarah. You've done a damn good job with this crew, with all of the flak we've been going through. And if you feel weird about it, I understand, but Sarah... I wouldn't mind spending some more... uh, time with you."

I couldn't believe this was happening. It was like... a really corny romance novel playing itself out in front of me. And yet it was happening to me, with the one person who I was hoping would say those words to me. I looked at him, feeling a chill go down my spine even as I smiled warmly at him. This just couldn't be real... could it?

"Yeah, I'd like that too," I told him quietly.


	4. Jack's rage, take 1

****One of the several ideas we had for Jack to show her rage about HK's capture.

* * *

><p><strong>(Abby)<strong>

Part of me still couldn't believe it. Sarah's death had been so sudden and it had hit be hard, but I couldn't tell which was worse; having a friend die unexpectedly and lose her for good, or to know in advance that I was going to lose a friend and not be sure if he would survive or not.

HK and I had both known that Sarah would most likely be captured by Collectors, but she didn't even make it to that point. Now HK was in their clutches, and I knew we had to hurry to get there so that we could save him. I was NOT going to lose another friend.

I was vaguely aware of the fact that Shepard was keeping a close eye on me ever since what happened. I could also tell she was still a bit pissed at me because I had known all along about the Collector attack, but neither me nor HK-or even Sarah-had said anything. Apparently it had caused some speculations to go around, however; I'd thought I'd overheard Tali saying something like, "Maybe that's why Sarah acted so crazy... to know that you might die or get captured, but be unable to say anything about it? Wow..."

I shoved the thought aside as I headed toward Zaeed's room. I knew he wasn't in there because he and Garrus were down in the gym doing some extra target practice. Now that there had been a husk spider attack and the entire crew had been taken by the Collectors, everybody was more on edge than ever. What's more was that everybody wanted every single edge they could get, so they were working overtime on sharpening their skills ever more.

Before I could reach Zaeed's door, however, I was taken completely off-guard by a flash of bright light that sent me crashing into the bulkhead. Thankfully my head didn't hit it, but my shoulderblade took the brunt of the impact. I fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs, releasing an involuntary groan.  
>I suddenly found myself being hauled up off the floor before my brain could even register that I had fallen ON the floor. My teeth slammed together against my tongue and I felt my brains rattle inside my skull as my bleary eyes took in the sight of two dark, furious orbs staring directly into my face. As I tasted blood in my mouth and felt strong, narrow fingers clutching against my windpipe, I knew that if only looks could kill I would be dead right now. Then again, that was still a distinct possibility, considering the biotics...<p>

"You fucking BITCH," Jack snarled, her entire face contorted with anger; she looked more like an animal than a human being. "I heard that you KNEW this was going to happen, and you didn't say a damn word! You KNEW that HK was going to be taken away and he might even be dead now!"

I opened my mouth, to protest and to give my defense, but she tightened her grip and slammed me against the bulkhead again. My vision swam as I tried to call upon my martial arts training, looking and waiting for an opportunity to escape from her hold and get the hell away from her.

"I don't know why I care so much," Jack spat-her voice trembled now, with anger and... something else. "I've never cared before if someone died, because it happens. But HK... how could you let this happen, BITCH?" She raised her free hand, and my eyes widened when I realized it was glowing.

"Jack!" snapped a voice full of authority. "Stand down NOW."

Jack's head swung around to see Shepard standing just a few feet away, and the Commander's arms were beginning to glow as well. Zaeed stood directly behind Shepard, aiming a rifle directly at Jack.

"Give me an excuse, woman," Zaeed stated with a grim sneer. "I just got back from target practice and I'm all warmed up."

"Screw you all!" Jack let go of me and I slid to the floor, hard. Shepard, still keeping a watchful eye on the angry biotic woman, rushed toward me. Zaeed stayed close to the Commander and remained standing, covering both her and me.

"Abby, are you all right?" Shepard asked. Her face was turned toward me, but her eyes darted in Jack's direction more than once. I could tell she was at the ready in case she tried anything.

I coughed, touching the spot on my windpipe where she'd squeezed before. "Yeah," I rasped. "I'm okay."

Shepard glanced me over with a look that seemed to be more motherly than anything. "Can you stand?" she asked, and without waiting for an affirmative she gently helped me to my feet, supporting me in case I started to fall. "Zaeed," she said, "get her to Chakwas and have her check her over-and DON'T let Abby out of your sight for an instant. Is that clear?"

"Aye, Commander," Zaeed said. He was still scowling at Jack, but now he put an arm around me. "Come on, kid," he said. "Let's get you to the medical bay."

Once Shepard was sure I was in good hands, she literally whirled on Jack.


	5. Mordin hairdresser?

****Scene: Right after Grunt's release from the tank.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

As I walked away from the docking bay, I chose to go directly to the elevator. After I stepped in, I pushed the button to close the door and then... I found myself thinking about my hair. It had been... I don't know, perhaps a year since I had gotten it cut last. Therefore it had grown out to the point where it spilled over my shoulders.

When I was cleaning I simply put it back in a ponytail. But since this mission was going to be dangerous... well, I didn't want to continue worrying about long hair. Even if you put it up, it had ways of becoming undone, after all.

With that thought in mind, I pressed the button on the elevator to take me to the bridge level.

A couple minutes later, I was once again walking into Mordin's lab, with a purpose in mind. "Hey, Mordin," I said, approaching the lab table. "Got a minute?"

"Been very busy," Mordin replied, looking very focused on what he was doing. "Very close to finishing countermeasure for seeker swarms. Worked constantly on it. Perhaps I could take a break."

I nodded a little. Sounds like I came in at the right time then... even if this did sound a little silly. "I wanted to ask you something," I began slowly, casually.

"Hmm, more interspecies advice? Have much more knowledge on that, if needed," Mordin replied.

I coughed a little. "Not exactly," I said, then pressed on quickly. "I was wondering... do have any experience with, uh... hair?"

"Hmmm, salarians do not have hair," Mordin answered, looking thoughtful. "But I have had to cut hair for harmless experiments before...sometimes a fair amount. Is that what you need?"

"Yeah well... I was wondering, if you don't mind and if you're not too busy, maybe you could shorten mine a bit? I don't want it ALL cut off, though," I said. I did not want to go around looking like Jack, minus the tatoos.

"I do have time. Countermeasure only needs finishing touches, but may not be wise to do it in lab...could effect work. Perhaps somewhere a little more open...if EDI could lower table in briefing room, that may work." Mordin answered, looking like he was thinking it through.

"Yeah okay, sounds good," I said with a little smile. "So... can we go now?" I asked, prompting gently.

Mordin nodded, smiling. "I do have scissors stored here if ever needed for scientific duties...shall get them now." he said, leaning down and grabbing scissors. He also brought out a bottle. "May need spray for hair...not typical spray used in salons, something to cleanse objects of work from time to time. Will suffice here."

"Yeah, okay," I said again. I just hoped this wouldn't take too long.

About twenty minutes later, I found myself sitting on the lowered table in the briefing room. I also noticed that EDI seemed to be... watching, at least once in a while. What, was this entertainment for her or something? Or did she just want to make sure we didn't get... hair all over the place in here?

"Just make sure you don't cut it all off," I said again, wanting to emphasize that point. "I just want it to come down to my chin, all the way around." I pressed my fingers against my hair just behind my chin indicatively.

"Do not worry," Mordin assured as he snipped. "Not much more to go, just a little ways."

Suddenly, the doors swung open, and Miranda's chastising voice could be heard. "Jack, I don't know where you get off thinking that you can destroy well-built Cerberus equipment just because you feel like i-"

Jack followed her in. "Oh f-"

They both stopped when they saw me sitting in the chair, and Mordin with scissors and a spray bottle in hand.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Miranda asked, walking right up to me.

I stared at the two women for a moment. "Uh," I said, looking at Mordin for a moment. "He's giving me a haircut," I said, jabbing a finger lightly in the salarian's direction.

"A haircut? This is not some luxury cruise liner, and Mordin, shouldn't you be working on the counter mea-"

EDI's voice was then heard. But it did not sound like it was specifically addressing us, instead it was her over the comm. "Yeoman Chambers, that is not Shepard inside the briefing room, it would not be wise to-"

Just then, a large, orange ray appeared around all four of us, and the Illusive Man's hologram appeared.

"Shepard, I think we ha-" he said, but stopped when he saw all of us.

Miranda's jaw nearly fell to the floor, as Jack burst out laughing.

"Oh.. my... God..." I stood up, staring at the Illusive Man with widened eyes. "I'm sorry," I said, glancing around. I wasn't sure if I should stay put or... make a run for it.

"Hair not done! Sit!" Mordin snapped, gently pulling me back down into the chair as he sprayed my hair again.

"Cerberus vessels are alot more fun than I thought," Jack remarked.

"May I ask what is going on here, Miranda?" the Illusive Man asked, looking to Miranda with narrowed eyes.

"Umm...sir, I..." Miranda stuttered, still gaping at him.

I tried to stay still for Mordin but... it was getting harder to. I fidgeted a little in my seat, staring at the Illusive man. "Uh... let me guess... you're calling about the attack on Horizon!" I blurted out.

Okay... way to go, Sarah.

"You and your friends continue to be well informed, I see," the Illusive Man said, taking a puff of his cigarette. "Whatever the case, you are correct. The Collectors look to be attacking Horizon, and I need to speak to Shepard."

"Ah, good news!" Mordin said, delighted as he continued cutting my hair. "Countermeasure almost finished. Just need finishing touches, can finish and implement it while on course to Horizon!"

"Excellent," the Illusive Man said.

Well, that seemed to be good news all around. And at least the Illusive Man had gotten his good news as well. I decided to keep my mouth shut about what else I knew. "Are you almost done, Mordin?" I asked in annoyance. I was grateful to him for doing this, but... this was getting embarrassing.

"Do not worry, close now!" Mordin replied.

"Umm...I had better go find the Commander..." Miranda said, turning around to leave. "I will file a report later, sir."

"See to it that you do." the Illusive Man said.

"I need to go watch her squirm some more," Jack said with a laugh.

"While we wait for Shepard, I am glad you are here, Sarah, despite the odd scene...I have a job for you and your friends." the Illusive Man told me.

I blinked a few times, staring at the Illusive Man. "A job, for us?" I said in disbelief. "Like what?"

"I know that your information goes a long way," the Illusive Man explained to me. "I will not pressure you, but I know of your talk with Garrus. You have done us all a favor by offering to help him clean up past problems."

I leaned back in the chair a bit, squinting a little in the dim light. I hadn't expected him to be... quite THAT well-informed. "What's this got to do with, um... me and my friends?" I asked warily.

"In order for any of you to survive this mission, you have to have personal issues put behind you," the Illusive Man continued. "After Horizon, it will be time for the crew to be fully focused on this, if all goes well...you know alot about everyone. You and your friends can help instigate them resolving all of their troubles."

"Yeah, I guess we can," I muttered. I just hoped Abby and HK would be okay with that. I found myself trying to glance at Mordin again without moving my head. "Done yet?" I asked warily.

Mordin nodded. "Indeed...everything came great! You are free to go...I must go work on countermeasure."

Mordin then turned to leave.

The Illusive Man stared at me for a moment. "Oh, and Sarah..." he started slowly. "Before you go, I have one more thing to say. All of you have to have personal issues behind you...I recommend you do not let your feelings for Garrus distract you from your own job."

I stared down toward the floor, feeling my cheeks and neck heating up. "All I do is clean, don't need too much attention for that," I muttered, standing up.

"Don't underestimate what you may need to do in the future," the Illusive Man warned.

Then, I saw the door open again, and Shepard entered.

"Oh good, Commander Shepard!" I said. "Um, Mr. Illusive Man wants to talk to you," I said, and started to head for the door. I just wanted out of this room.

Shepard nodded, simply brushing past me. As I left, I heard their conversation begin.

Now I just wanted one thing... where was a mirror?


	6. Petra Black in Okeer's lab

****Scene: Picking up Grunt on Korlus. Okeer has a research buddy, Petra. Petra is Sarah's crazy scientist OC. I believe we finally met her during Jacob's loyalty mission, instead.

* * *

><p><strong>(HK)<br>**  
>"I didn't see any valid reason to kill her...we're not here for her, anyway. Lets go see Okeer." Shepard said, after letting that strange asari called Rana go, before turning to enter the next room.<p>

We walked in, and there was Okeer, at his console.

And there was Grunt, in his tank.

I saw Okeer glanced briefly in our direction, as if making a brief note of our presence before turning back to his console. "About time you got here," he remarked, as if he'd been expecting us all along and we were late.

Before anyone could say or do anything, the door on the other end of the room opened. A human woman walked in-if she could really be called a human. She had pale skin that was almost white, eyes that were too large for her face and a crooked nose. She had short black hair that came down to her chin and she wore a purple sweater with a brown skirt that went down almost to her ankles. A bit of her left leg could be seen through a slit in the skirt-it was hairy.

She was also quite obviously wearing too much makeup.

Her dark-colored, high heel shoes clacked against the floor as she walked in, moving toward Okeer. She looked like she was about to say something, then she glanced toward us and raised her eyebrows, frowning. "Well now, who do we have here?" she asked, then suddenly grinned. "Are they guests or guina pigs?"

"Guests," Okeer replied. "They could be of use to us."

"Who's this?" Garrus wondered outloud.

I blinked. I did not remember anyone of this sort in the game, and not to mention...this woman looked slightly familiar. Ever so slightly.

"I, uh, am not sure. She didn't appear in our...visions," I answered, still trying to get use to saying 'visions'.

"Shepard, we've wasted enough time already," Miranda interrupted. "You talk to Okeer, the rest of us will deal with her."

"Probably a good idea," Shepard agreed, proceeding to walk towards Okeer.

The rest of us approached the strange woman. "Who are you?" Miranda asked.

The woman's dark-colored eyes glanced over each of us, then settled on Miranda. "I'm Petra Black. Who're you?"

"Petra Black?" I blurted in shock, not being able to contain my surprise. I stared at the woman, and suddenly it all clicked. The image was that of Sarah's crazy, looney-tune character: Petra. And she was helping Okeer, which made sense as they were both unstable scientists. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Miranda asked.

"Umm...sort of..." I replied. "Actually, no, nevermind. I just know her name."

"I've never heard of it," Garrus commented.

"Well, uh, lets just call it another vision-type thing," I explained.

"Don't know what the heck you're talking about," Petra muttered with a shake of her head. She reached into her purse and pulled out a ciggerette, then promptly lit it with a small lighter. "I'm just here because Okeer said that he was trying to do some good here, and I thought I could help." She turned and scowled at Grunt, who was seemingly oblivious to the outside world. "He wouldn't let me help on the final project though. He said it was MY fault that all the others weren't perfect. I don't know what he means! I wanted to help him make a perfect one, just to show I can do something, right, too! I mean, it's not fair that all of the other genius's get to have everything go right. I NEVER get anything to work right! It's not fair, it's just NOT FAIR-"

"We're not here to listen to you throw a fit," Miranda interjected sternly. "We're here on business. Do you know anything about what is actually going on here?"

"She reminds me of Mordin, with the babbling," Garrus muttered underneath his breath.

Petra scowled. "No one EVER wants to listen to me, and no one ever wants me around for long, either!" She stuck the end of her lit ciggerette into her mouth. "You know what? The universe sucks, because it's full of jerks!" She inhaled deeply, then took the white stick out of her mouth and blew a puff of smoke right in Miranda's face.

Miranda waved the smoke away. "Answer my question," she simply said.

"Well," Petra said-I knew that she just LOVED to talk, and she was kind of... absent-minded. So even if she was ticked a moment ago, she could easily dive right back into her usual chatter-mode. "Okeer wanted to make the perfect krogan or something like that. I guess he took the genes from a lot of different warlords or whatever. At first he let me help a lot, but then in the end he wouldn't let me do ANYTHING. He wouldn't let me help him, and he wouldn't even let me make any krogans on my own! I'm sure I could have made a perfect krogan on my own, if only he let me use more of his equipment and didn't keep kicking me out-"

"So you're his assitant," Miranda concluded. "So you probably have nothing that we don't already know."

"Especially if you were cut out of most of his work," Garrus said.

"Umm, could you excuse me?" I said to the two, turning away for a moment. I got out my omni-tool, and activated it. I hadn't really used this before, but I needed to right now. It was urgent that I did. Immediately, I keyed in the code for the Normandy.

"HK," EDI's voice said, picking up that it was me.

"Hello, EDI. Can you get Sarah on the comm or something? It's urgent," I said. "Nothing too bad or anything, I just need to speak to her and her alone. Maybe Abby, too, but she's recovering and this involves Sarah more anyway."

"I will retrieve her," EDI replied.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

I was right in the middle of cooking something when EDI suddenly paged me, summoning me to the bridge. I blinked in surprise. I quickly served what I had been cooking-even though it was only MOSTLY cooked-and then turned off the stove and made a dash for the bridge, wondering what was going on.

Or more to the point... I wondered what I had done THIS time.

I moved past the people on my way toward the cockpit, where EDI patched me through to HK. Joker wasn't there right now; maybe he was in the bathroom or getting a snack or something. "Hello?" I said.

"Um, Sarah, hey there," HK said, sounding slightly nervous. He sounded calm, as well, but still, like something had unnerved him. "We're still on Korlus, and are with Okeer in his room, like always in our visions. But ummmm...someone else is here with us."

"Who is it?" I asked. Why in the world would HK call me just because of someone down on the surface? No one had ever called me before during a mission for any reason. And they could probably handle things down there way better than me.

"Uh, it's Petra Black."

I did a complete double-take. "Uh... say that again?"

"It's Petra Black," HK repeated with a cough. "The Petra Black."

I sank down into the pilot's chair, stunned. I was sure that Joker wouldn't mind... at least as long as he didn't SEE me doing it. "Oh my gosh," I breathed. "Are you serious? How did SHE get there?"

"I-I have no clue," HK stammered. "I can't figure it out, but she's here. She has the looks you've created for her, the...personality. She is rambling like she always does, and apparently was here to help Okeer with his krogan project."

I thought over what I had just been told. I wasn't sure whether to be awed, fascinated, or just really scared. I knew Petra Black, because I had created her. She was my OC character, but I never used her in anything related to Mass Effect. She was actually in a couple of my Transformers Animated fanfics. Specifically... she was the insane, evil genius sister of Prometheus Black, aka Meltdown.

I had NO idea how she got here... had my imagination, accompanied with the combined wish of me, HK and Abby somehow dredged her up?

"Can I talk to her?" I asked. Hey, I was her creator... I guess. Maybe I could somehow talk to her... keep her under control, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>(HK)<strong>

I nodded. "Sure," I replied.

I turned back to Petra, Garrus, and Miranda. "Petra: A friend of mine wants to talk to you. Her name is Sarah," I explained.

"Sarah? What does she have to do with any of this?" Garrus asked.

I couldn't exactly tell them that Petra was a once-fictional character created by Sarah, could I? "Uh, Sarah knows her...type better," I replied, scratching my head.

"Figures," Miranda scoffed.

"So, will you talk to her?" I asked, looking to Petra.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" Petra then asked, sounded a little confused. Then she shrugged a little, and extended her hand. "Fine, gimme the commlink or whatever you have."

I held my arm, where the omni tool was, up to Petra so she could speak into it. I inwardly hoped that she wouldn't bite my arm off out of randomness or anything. After all, who knew what some crazed scientist would do?

Petra leaned down a little so that her face was just above my omni-tool. Then in a sing-song voice she said, "Hello there, do I know you?"

There was a pause, then I heard Sarah's voice say, "No but I know you. Petra Black, an aspiring scientist... there's nobody else quite like you."

Petra blinked a couple of times as if trying to process that remark. "Thank you!" she finally exclaimed, apparently deciding it was a compliment. "But how do you know about me?"

On the other end, Sarah hesitated. "I just do," she finally said. "What're you doing down there?"

And once again, Petra launched into another long-winded explanation about how she had come to help Okeer, but of course it quickly turned into another ramble. Somehow or other she even got way off topic, to the point where she began babbling about how she accidentally spilled sulferic acid all over her sheets in her bedroom when Sarah began to try and interrupt her. Without much luck.

"Enough!" Miranda finally snapped. "With all due respect, we don't have time for this."

"Petra," Sarah's voice shouted over my omni-tool-apparently taking advantage of the sudden silence, "you want to get out of there. Things are gonna turn ugly there soon."

Petra frowned. "I don't know. Well, it's not like I ever liked it much here anyway. And Okeer never seemed to appreciate my genius. He NEVER let me work on anything really important. In fact, he always treated me-"

"Petra!" Sarah cut in with enough force to interrupt her. "You gotta get out of there, NOW. The cops will be after you and... they know about Sakura."

Petra's eyes went wide. "But how?" she exclaimed, looking around sharply. Then she looked at each of us-and her eyes settled on Miranda. "It's you, isn't it? You're the cop! Well I'm not gonna let you catch me!" She shoved Miranda in the chest, then turned and began to run for the door. I couldn't tell for sure, but it seemed like Sarah was just bluffing to try and get Petra out of here.

Miranda's eyes lit up in fury, and my jaw dropped in shock.

Oh dear.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Miranda told her. "I am here to advance the cause of humanity, nothing more."

Petra, who was having some trouble getting the door open, whirled around to look at Miranda. "Oh yeah?" she sputtered. "Well, what do you think I was trying to do with Sakura?"

"Who the hell is Sakura?" Miranda asked.

I quickly found out that there was another thing Petra couldn't resist doing; boasting. Or at least, attempting to boast. "Sakura was supposed to be the perfection of the human race-better, stronger, faster!" Petra said. Her facial expression had become crazed, almost wild-yet somehow there was also a dreamy look in her eyes as she continued to speak. "A perfect combination of human and machine! Imagine it, every advantage of both-a perfect cyborg! I yanked the young girl off the streets of Earth and did my BEST to make her into the perfect example of what humans COULD be!" She folded her arms, scowling as she met Miranda's eyes directly.

"Someday..." Petra nodded toward Grunt's tank. "I will do THAT. Only for the human race." She grinned insanely. "It's only a matter of time."

"Then I would not report you," Miranda said. She thought for a moment, and was silent for a minute or two. "In fact, if you were perhaps a bit more stable, you offer a possible recruitment option for Cerberus."

"Cerberus? HA!" Petra snickered, making a series of hissing noises through her teeth and some snuffling noises through her nose. It was as if she was trying to suppress her laughter, yet didn't bother to hide her amusement. "NO ONE is like me!" She whirled around and pointed at my omni-tool. "It's like that woman on the other end said! There is NO ONE like me! I am the best there is, and someday the universe will know it! I am BETTER than any of you!"

With that she suddenly ran over toward Shepard, grabbing the Commander's arm. "I am better than you, too!" She then gave Shepard a shove, nearly knocking her off-balance. "I am like... like... a goddess!" She thumped her knuckles against her own chest, once.

Garrus and Miranda both raised their guns, pointing them at Petra. I was not sure what to do.

"Ah, that lunatic. Do not feel obligated to keep her alive," Okeer remarked.

"Who is this?" Shepard asked, looking at us.

"A mad scientist. A very mad scientist," I replied.

Shepard glanced back at Petra, slowly removing her rifle.

Then Sarah's voice cut in, shouting over the commlink. "What is going on down there?" she wanted to know.

"Petra has gone a little nuts again," I replied, shuddering slightly at the crazed woman. "She, uh, accused Miranda of reporting her to the cops, then when Miranda stopped her from leaving, she explained who Sakura is, and Miranda briefly speculated recruiting her to, um, Cerberus."

I heard Sarah saying something-it sounded like she was asking EDI to patch in to everybody. And the way everyone reacted, I could tell that everybody in this room could hear her-at least, anyone who had commlinks to the Normandy. "Commander Shepard, can you hear me?" she said. "Look uh... Petra's not ALL bad, at least I don't think so... just try to keep her... calm." I couldn't be sure, but it sounded like she was being slightly protective of her character, so to speak. Perhaps.

"Shepard, listening to her might just make things worse," Miranda said.

"We all do need to keep calm," Shepard agreed. She looked to Petra. "I need you to calm down, or else we could all die here, and that includes you. We have a situation on our hands."

Right at that moment, gas began to pour in through the vents above our heads. Okeer glanced up sharply. "What is she doing?" he exclaimed, marching toward the nearest console. "She's going to kill my legacy with a damned valve!"

All eyes-except Okeer's-suddenly darted toward Petra. Until Petra shrieked, "I'M TOO YOUNG AND BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" and ran toward the door again.

Shepard shook her head. "We have bigger problems, let her go," she said.

I couldn't disagree, though it may be for the fact that I didn't want to chase that lunatic around Korlus. Especially when Okeer was about to die and Jedore was preparing to slaughter everyone.

I spoke into my omni-tool again. "Um, Sarah...Jedore is starting her little attack, and Petra just took off."

"Probably for the best," was all Sarah said. Then she went silent.

However, not three seconds later... Petra suddenly reappeared. And she was screaming like a banshee. She practically ran in a complete circle around the room, yelling something at the top of her lungs-though it wasn't really coherent. About all I could make out was something like, "THEY SHOT AT ME!" before she finally latched herself onto Shepard's right arm. "SAVE ME!" she yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Shepard looked at her in pure shock, but before she could attempt to take control of the situation, Okeer interrupted.

"Shepard, we don't have time for this! I need to save my creation, you need to stop Jedore! Forget about her," Okeer snapped, gesturing to Petra.

I honestly had no clue what to say or do. None of this, minus the Jedore situation, happenedd in the game. Petra Black never showed her face, obviously, and it's hard to even improvise with this woman.

"Sarah, she's back, and is literally clinging to Shepard. She doesn't want to die, because some people shot at her," I whispered, trying to keep everyone else from hearing. Though they were pretty distracted at the moment, with all of this chaos. "She is your character. How do we handle her? Things could go totally wrong if this keeps up."

Sarah was silent for a moment. Then she blurted out hurriedly, "Knock her out, NOW. Or get someone else to do it. Just... have somebody whack her on the head or something. Then... get her somewhere safe, I guess. She can handle herself when she wakes up, once everything's settled down."

"Fine, I'll do it, because we have no time to lose," I said. I couldn't believe I was about to do this, but I'd have to get used to a lot of things I wasn't used to doing, and desperate times called for very desperate measures.

I grabbed my rifle, and darted past Miranda and Garrus. I ran right up to Shepard and Petra, and gave Petra a good whack on the head with my rifle.

For a moment Petra simply froze. She stood there like a stone statue, her eyes as wide as they could be. Then suddenly she gave the goofiest grin ever and her eyes glazed her. She mumbled something incoherent and she slumped to the floor with a thud. She looked like the prime example of how a Looney Toons character might look if one of them got whacked and knocked out in real life.

"Uh, you all get down and stop Jedore. I'll stash Petra...somewhere," I told the others.

"Alright. Lets move!" Shepard yelled to her two companions. They both nodded and followed.

Picking Petra up by the shoulders, I began to drag her towards the door that we entered through, as best I could anyway.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked over the commlink.

"I'm dragging her to the door," I replied in a whisper, making sure Okeer didn't hear me. I continued to get closer to the door. "Before I die."

I thought I heard Sarah gulp. "Good luck," she whispered.


	7. PMS? No, just pregnant

****It started out as a PMS oneshot, I swear... Wait, that sounds worse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Abby)<strong>

I felt a disturbance in the Force.

That was when Shepard came out of the women's restroom and in my general direction. She had an uncharacteristic scowl on her face, and her normally cool blue eyes looked more like fiery sapphires right at this moment.

She stopped in midstride and looked at me, then her scowl deepened. "What the hell are you looking at?" she snapped at me, sounding completely pissed.

I blinked, taken aback. I'd just been about to go into the bathrooms and cry a bit about Sarah, but... it looked like my plans weren't going to fall through there. "Well, then," I muttered, turning around sharply on my heel. "Sheesh."

"Wait just a minute," Shepard ordered firmly, in the tone of voice that she would use with an insubordinate-or that a mother would use on a wayward five-year-old, "I want you to come up to my quarters, now. This isn't a request young lady; join me on the elevator." I stared after her as she stalked toward the lift, wondering... did she really just stamp her foot?

...I think she just stomped her foot, I thought. "Uh. Yes, ma'am." This was starting to remind me of one of various scenarios with my own mother, and I knew I better ride this out. "What's wrong?"

Shepard had entered the elevator, and now she whirled around and glared at me through the parted door of the lift. "GET IN!" she snapped. "Stop wasting time, young lady! We have already wasted too much time and lost far too many resources, thanks in no small part to you."

I blinked again and quickly stepped in the elevator. Where the hell was this coming from? Did something dark and slimey crawl into her butt while she was squatting down for a pee or something? I was completely silent as the elevator doors closed and we began to ascend towards the top of the shaft.

Why did I have a feeling I should've brought a sidearm?

We arrived at Shepard's quarters a short time later. The Commander didn't even look at me; she simply grabbed my arm and half-led, half pulled me off of the lift and into her quarters. She released my arm once we were inside, leaving me to rub the spot where her fingers had dug into my flesh just a moment before. "Sit down," she snapped firmly, jabbing a sharp index finger in the direction of a chair near her office.

I sat down cautiously, keeping her in the corner of my eye at all times. "Okay... what's wrong?" I asked bluntly.

She plopped herself down in her own seat inside her office, about six feet from where I sat. I was glad that there was that much distance between us... yet at the same time, it didn't feel like enough. The Commander turned her darkened, angry eyes to look at me again. "You are going to tell me everything I need to know about the final mission against the Collectors RIGHT now," she stated firmly. "We need to make sure nothing else goes wrong, and I need that information in case you and HK die as well."

I was shaking my head already. "No - that's not going to happen," I said flatly. "We've compiled the information already. If we die, it'll be transferred to you. That's your reassurance. But we're not going to die."

Shepard leaned forward, her eyes narrowing into slits. Her mouth was set in a thin, angry line. "That's what you said before," she hissed. "But there have already been things you couldn't predict. If you couldn't tell me that Sarah could die, then you or HK could drop dead any moment and we'd be in the dark. I am going to ask you all of the pertinent questions now and you WILL answer." I suddenly noticed that she had a pistol on her hip, but her hand wasn't too close to it... still, her fingers were merely a few inches from it...

"Sarah's death was an ACCIDENT," I said, my voice rising. "Yes - we've been surprised. No, that won't affect the mission as a whole. Why can't you understand?"

"The only thing I understand is that your information isn't perfect. And if you can't tell me everything I want to know right now, and answer all of my questions, you are useless to me!" Shepard's eyes flashed like lightening, and they felt like daggers piercing through my skin.

I stood up in an angry huff. "Well, then, I believe I'm useless to you, ma'am!" I said, spitting out the last word.

"You are, especially if you continue to take that tone of voice with me!" Shepard barked. "Tell me right now, what is going to happen at the very moment we reach the Collector base?"

"At this point you'll all die!" I snapped. "What do you want me to say? Do you want a 'yes, ma'am, you're going to live?' No. THAT'S why we need to be there. THAT'S why we can't tell you everything. Because if we do, THAT'S going to happen!"

Shepard opened her mouth, ready to bark out something else, when all of a sudden the door opened and Dr. Chakwas came rushing into the room.

"Commander, I got here as soon as I could," the mildly breathless doctor said. "I just got the results back from your latest medical exam-it turns out you're pregnant!"

...Well, that would explain the sudden moodswings. I blinked. And blinked again.

"Oh my God!" I shrieked. "Is it Jacob?"

"No..." Chakwas told me slowly. "I ran a test on the fetus's DNA and had EDI run a check through the genetic databanks. She found a match for two people on this ship; the Commander, of course, and... Joker."

Shepard let out a low growl. "First he was too brittle to handle me in bed, now he's left me with this problem," she muttered darkly.

"Is THAT why he's not piloting the ship right now?" I shrieked. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh..." I began pacing. "How did - how did it happen? When?"

Chakwas looked at me for a long moment, then she glanced toward the commander's bed. "Last night, I would say, judging that the fetus isn't even twelve hours old yet," she answered slowly. "As for how it happened... well, I'm sure your parents explained to you where you came from, right?"

Shepard made a huffing noise and rose in a sudden movement, stalking over to the area where the armor was kept. "Just my luck," she growled. "If we wait too much longer, I'm not going to be able to FIT my armor anymore. We are going to head through the Omega 4 relay TONIGHT!"

I decided to play this out. "Wait... what did my parents explain to me?" I asked quizzically.

Chakwas looked at me in bewilderment. "I don't have time for this," she finally said. "If you must know, go ask Mordin. I need to treat Joker's fractures and I should run another scan on Shepard."

"Name it after me!" I said happily.


	8. Don't fall!

****Scene: Reaper IFF. Thane & Jack. Sarah and I goofing off while HK was trying to write. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Reaper IFF, chapter 43<strong>

We were now in the next room, which was pretty much a lot of open area with a walk way on it. The fight would be starting soon. I took a glance around, actually marvelling slightly at being inside a real Reaper. It all looked so advanced, and creepy.

"Someone had to build these things," I muttered.

"I'm pretty sure either Cerberus built these walkways or they were already here," Abby said. "But look at how new this metal looks - I'm betting Cerberus installed these after they found them."

"That would be a good guess," Shepard said quietly.

"I have heard of these things before, these... atrocities," Thane said. "I thought they were exaggerated..."

"I wish," Abby muttered. She peered over the side, holding her assault rifle loosely with her other hand. "Wow... that's a long way down. I wonder how long it would take before you hit the bottom."

"Get away from the edge," Shepard said. "I don't want any stupid accidents."

"Fair enough," Abby said, backing away. She had goosebumps, but whether that was from the temperature or from the situation I didn't know.

And that was when Thane dived over the edge, shouting, "It's been nice knowing you all!"

"THANE! MY LOVER!" Shepard screeched. She dived after him.

"SHEPARD! MY MOTHER!" Abby yelled, and dived right off.

"HK, my wonder man!"

_Oh no._


	9. Sarah and Sidonis

(Sarah)

It took all of my self-restraint and willpower just to be able to focus on the task at hand. I was focused for the most part; I had that much control over myself at least.

Outwardly, I was pretty calm and compused, although I had to keep reminding myself to watch where I was going rather than stare at my companion or at the awesome, imrpessive things we passed by-the people, the kiosks, the shopping centers; I even found myself getting drawn into the sounds of chatter or music, even the smells of the place. Nevertheless, I kept pressing on, making it a point to stay close to my companion, though not too close-just enough to make sure I was going to get lost. The Citadel was far larger and more impressive than it was in the game.

So, besides the fact that this huge space station was so awesome-enough to overwhelm my senses-why was I was so distracted? Because I was finally getting a chance to spend the day with my favorite turian. It was something I had only dreamed of up until now.

And yet... I found that it wasn't quite as satisfying as I'd dreamed it would be. For one thing, I had to pay attention to where we were going, and keep up with Garrus's quickened pace. The fact was, he was taller than me and therefore had a lengthier stride. He wasn't exactly rushing or running, it was just a fast walk; but I had to quicken my pace to keep up with his.

Another thing was that he was all business, so to speak. Sure he glanced at me every so often to make certain I was still with him-or perhaps making sure I wasn't doing something stupid-but otherwise, his full focus was on the task at hand.

I knew he'd only brought me along because of the deal I'd made with him. Otherwise he would have been perfectly willing to do this alone-or with Shepard. I knew that if Shepard hadn't gone to talk to the council with one of my friends, he would have gone with her. I also knew I really needed to pay attention. If I screwed this up somehow... this would end up being more difficult than Thane's personal mission instead of easier.

I was also worried that Harikin might possibly have a trick up his sleeve. I felt rather... dirty about what I was going to do. But it was the only thing I could think of that might work.

So far, everything I'd told Garrus seemed true to what was really happening. We talked to the captain at the C-sec office, and he told us that Fade operated out of a warehouse. So that's where we were going now.

"There," Garrus said suddenly, pointing in the direction of a pair of large doors on the front of a building. "That looks like it might be the place." Then he turned to look at me. His expression was controlled, like that of a man who'd been through many battles and confrontations and knew how to keep his cool. But there was an intensity in his eyes, like a fire of anticipation, that almost made me flinch a little.

"Is it the right place? The one from your... visions?" The way he said the word "visions" made his tone sound like one of reverence... and caution, perhaps slight skeptism.

I nodded. "Looks like it," I acknowledged. I just hoped it was indeed the right one. Who knows, maybe in the real Citadel station, there might be more than one warehouse like this.

He didn't draw his weapon, but it was obvious that he was getting ready to grab it. "Come on," he told me, indicating toward the doors with a tilt of his head. I nodded again and followed him up the steps. He'd given me a small pistol to use in case I absolutely needed it, and I was wearing some armor. The plan was for me to ditch it though, as soon as we got to the real fade. There was a specific reason for that.

As we approached the door, Garrus hesitated for a moment, looking at me again. "I think you should stay beside me at all times, in case we need to open fire," he told me, and looked toward the door again.

I was already watching him closely, but now I looked at him in confusion. "Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because I've seen the way you shoot. I don't want to risk you accidentally shooting me in the back," he told me.

"Oh," was all I said, miffing a little. He did have a point, yeah. But...

My thoughts were cut off when he opened the door and we stepped in together. We walked through the first room and then through a door leading a second room deeper within.

That's when we both noticed the krogans. They were each leaning casually against a couple of stacked crates, on opposite sides of the room. I tensed a little, remembering my "fight" with Grunt when I'd accidentally released him. Only these krogans were armed, had more experience, and they could also attack at the same time.

They glanced at us casually at first, almost as though we weren't worth their time. Then each of them slowly moved toward us. I saw Garrus's hand go near his gun, but he didn't draw it yet. The krogans weren't charging, after all; they merely looked... curious, and cautious.

Then a short, plump Volus came around the corner of another pile of crates. Garrus and I looked down at him as he approached.

"Alright, let's cut to the chase," Garrus said, narrowing his eyes a little as the round creature came to a stop just a few feet away, looking up at us. "We know you're not Fade. And we'd like to know where he can be found."

I swallowed, eyeing the krogran warily. Then I scowled, trying to look tougher. I didn't need them to think they had an edge simply because I was very nervous here... even though I was, and well... they did.

The Volus sucked in a deep breath through his respirator. "Ah," he said. "Well, there must be a reason why you're here. Which one of you wants to disappear?"

He looked up at Garrus-the tall, well-armed turian who had obviously won many fights of his life. Somehow the visor over his eye gave him a very sophisticated and intimidating look-and the scars on his face definitely gave him the look of someone who'd been through rough battles and survived.

Then the fat little creature looked at me. His eyes locked on me, and I could imagine what he was probably seeing. A nervous young woman dressed in armor that didn't quite fit her, and probably hadn't fired a gun very often in her life. His gaze lingered on me, as though he inwardly felt that I was going to be his-or Fade's-next costumer.

Then something clicked in my brain. This could actually make things easier. It would work better than the plan Garrus and I had originally made.

"Yeah, I'm the one who wants to disappear," I said with a nod, allowing more of my nervousness to show through. Garrus shot me a look, but I held up a hand and took a bold step forward. I glanced at the krogans-they were still watching, but they didn't look particularlly aggressive right now. More like bored bodyguards or watchdogs who were being mildly entertained right now simply because they could watch something different instead of merely staring at the walls.

"This is... my bodyguard," I added, making this up as I was going along. I indicated Garrus beside me. Then I moved forward and bent down in front of the Volus to whisper in his face-well, not quite a whisper; I still wanted Garrus to hear it. But I sort of made a show of lowering my voice a bit. "Someone wants to kill me." Okay, hopefully that wasn't going too far.

"Oh?" the Volus said, wheezing air from his respirator again. "How do you know I'm not Fade?" he then added.

I lowered my voice again, a bit more. I noticed Garrus taking a couple of steps closer to listen, but I knew he could hear me; turians had excellent hearing. "Let's just say a friend of a friend knows about Fade because he helped him disappear," I said in a whisper. "Sounds like this human does good work. I'd like to meet him in person."

The Volus seemed to consider this for a moment. "Who's trying to kill you?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he seemed suspicious or merely curious.

I shook my head. "No, not gonna tell you. I'm only going to talk to the real Fade in person, or else I'm getting out of here."

"Well, there is the matter of cost-"

"Forget the cost," Garrus spoke up, causing both of us to start a little. He was only a few feet away, but obviously it started the Volus that he'd heard the entire, whispered conversation. "My... client's safety is all that matters," he added, playing along. "And," he said, taking a step closer, "I'm sure we can negotiate a reasonable price once we're there."

"Very well," the Volus said. "He is in the factory district. He works in the old prefab foundry. You will find him there. I'll send word ahead that you're coming."

"We'll be there," I said with a nod, and then we turned and moved away from them.

Once we were outside the warehouse, Garrus glanced around to make certain no one was nearby or paying us any attention, then he turned to me to speak softly. "That was a nice improvision," he murmured. "Though not quite what we had in mind before."

I snorted a little. "The old plan would have had me going up to him and keeping him distracted by telling him I was an old flame who'd gotten pregnant with his child. As far as I'm concerned, THIS is a lot more dignified."

He grunted. "Can't argue there." He glanced around again. "Come on, let's get onto one of the shuttles."

"Hang on," I said, thinking quickly. "Uh... isn't Harkin going to be expecting a human and a turian now? He might get suspicious if I approach him alone, and... he's gonna recognize you right off the bat, Garrus."

"Well then, we'll just have to alter our strategy a little," the turian replied thoughtfully.

*****

Thankfully, the shuttle rude to the factory district didn't take too long. Garrus took care of the hassles of renting a shuttle for temporary use and piloted it down to the district. He even got enough information from the map system to take us right to Harkin's front doorstep, so to speak.

Well, I thought, this is going to be interesting.

Once Garrus had the shuttle parked and shut down, he turned to me. "Alright, here's how we'll do it," he told me. "You step out and talk to him, and leave the shuttle door open when you step out. If he asks where your turian companion is, tell him that your 'bodyguard' stayed in the shuttle but is watching your every move. Then keep him distracted."

"Got it," I said, swallowing. I was starting to get nervous. I'd never done anything like this before. "Shit," I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Garrus asked me. There was a frown in his voice.

"Eh, nothing... just nervous," I said, flashing a re-assuring smile. "I like to mutter at myself when I'm nervous-helps me feel better."

He gave me a stern look. "Don't screw this up on me, Sarah," he told me stiffly. His tone was considerably darker now than what I was used to. "Not when we're this close. I need Harkin alive to make him arrange that meeting with Sidonis, but if he starts to run I am going to shoot off one of his legs."

I sat back a little in my seat, eyes widening a little. "Got it." Before he could say another word, I got out of the seat and moved toward the shuttle door. He got up as well and followed me, preparing his rifle.

I stepped out of the shuttle, leaving the door open as he instructed. Once I was a few feet away from it I casually glanced over my shoulder. I could see a bit of his shoulder and the nozzle of his rifle, but he definitely had himself positioned so he could barely be seen.

Just then, the door on the front of the factory complex opened. I saw none other than the balding form of Harkin coming out. I swallowed again, and I slowly moved forward to meet him half-way.

"Hey there," he said, looking me over. He frowned slightly. "That armor doesn't look like it fits you very well," he commented. "You didn't have a suit custom-made?"

I shrugged. "I had to get it on short-notice," I told him. That was true enough.

"Well for an additional fee I could help you get one that fits you like a glove," he said with what I felt was supposed to be a charming smile.

Ignoring my creeped-out feeling, I returned the smile. "I'd appreciate that," I said. I took a step closer to him, shaking my head a little. "I've been... really scared these past few days. Someone's out to kill me."

He seemed to fell for it. Frankly, if there was one thing I was somewhat good at, it was looking "cute" or perhaps mildly pathetic, if I did it right. "Who's after you?" he asked.

Crap, now I had to make something up. Quickly. "Uh..." I glanced down at the ground, trying to look timid. "It's nothing... I want to talk about." Ugh I was not good at this. I just hoped he would buy it.

He raised an eyebrow. "Okay... then," he finally said. "Well, I expect you at least have enough credits to cover this transaction... right? I require at least two thousand up front, and that does not count additional fees such as travel expense or..." He nodded at me indicatively, "a new suit of armor."

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," I said. Good, hopefully he wouldn't care about the details of why I wanted to "disappear", so to speak, so long as I just assured him I had money. "My credit chit is back in the shuttle. Can we work out the details there?"

Now he looked wary. He glanced toward the shuttle. "I'd rather we conduct our business in my office," he commented. "Your bodyguard is in there, right? He can come along if you feel more comfortable with that, though let me assure you; I would never turn away an honest, paying customer."

Yeah, like I was really either right now.

"You know," he went on before I could do more than open my mouth, "I find it a little... odd that he didn't come out here with you."

"He's watching me from the shuttle," I said. "He thought that was best."

Harkin narrowed his eyes. "I want to see your bodyguard right now," he muttered.

"You can meet him if we go to the shuttle," I said encouragingly.

"No. I want him to step out so I can see his face."

Uh oh.

I glanced back in the direction of Garrus. I knew that this was going to turn ugly, soon, if I didn't do something. And the last thing I wanted was for Harkin to run. If he did that, Garrus would fire-or worse yet, Harkin would be able to get to the safety inside. And we'd have to go through all that mess in there.

I definitely wasn't up for THAT kind of a fight.

"Alright," I finally said, and I did something that surprised even myself. I took a step toward him, smiling sweetly-then I reached up, grabbed the back of his neck and whipped out my pistol, pressing it against his temple, hard.

Oooo, I thought, is this what it feels like to point a gun at somebody's head?

He flinched, and I shook my head. "Move the wrong way and I pull the trigger," I said firmly. Man, in a weird way, it was nice to have the upper hand over somebody for once. Especially after getting out-strengthed and out-classed by both Jacob and Grunt.

"Alright!" Harkin said, raising his hands in the air.

"Don't try anything," I said, raising my voice so I actually sounded serious. "Or you're dead."

I heard footsteps coming up behind me, along with the cocking of a rifle. I didn't spare a glance; I just hoped it was Garrus.

Sure enough I caught him out of the corner of my eye, circling around to stand in a position so that he had his gun pointed at Harkin from the side, while he could still keep a view of the factory doors. "Nicely done, Sarah," I heard him comment. "Didn't know you had it in you."

I heard him but I kept my focus on Harkin. I didn't want the weasel to take advantage of it if I averted my eyes away. "Just tell us where Sidonis is," I said to Harkin's face. "And you get to go free."

"I-I'd have to arrange a meeting," he stammered, his eyes wide and darting around. "Garrus, is that you?" he demanded, turning his head ever so slightly in the turian's direction. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I want to find him," Garrus stated, taking a single step closer. "And you're going to help me do that. If you need to arrange a meeting, then do it."

"I would need to use the transmitter back in my office," Harkin protested.

"We're not going in there," the turian stated. "Once we go in there, we're on your turf, where you know every trap and you'll probably have armed guards waiting for us." He shook head his once. "No. We're going to use another transmitter." His eyes narrowed. "The one in the shuttle."

Harkin visably gulped. "Okay, okay... just don't shoot me!"

Five minutes later, he was seated in the passenger seat of the shuttle with Garrus and myself standing directly behind him. We each still had our guns drawn and, well... it felt oddly satisfying to have my gun drawn. Especially since it was keeping this creep under control... and I mostly likely wouldn't have to use it anyway.

"Hey, Sidonis," Harkin spoke into the transmitter, "there's a chance your identity may have been compromised."

Garrus raised his gun higher in the air, examining it very... intently, turning it over in his hand. I smirked, eyeing my own gun obviously while pointing the nozzle toward Harkin. Call me weird, but... this was sorta fun, in an odd way. It was giving me a slight power trip, at least. I wasn't sure if that was bad or not.

"That's why I'm calling," Harkin said quickly, glancing sharply at us-especially Garrus-out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sending an agent. Where do you want to meet?" He fell silent a moment, listening. "Alright, he'll be there. Don't worry, I got it covered."

After a few seconds, the connection terminated and Harkin leaned back in the seat, glancing toward us warily. "It's all good," he said, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. "He wants to meet up in front of Orbital Lounge. Middle of the day.

"So," he went on, "If our business is done... I'll be going..."

Garrus grabbed Harkin roughly by the shoulder, hauling him out of the seat and looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't think so, Harkin. You're a criminal now."

I stared at him, starting to get a little worried. Was I going to have to stop Garrus from shooting him? Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell him so many details about Harkin... like how he was working with the Blue Suns, and he was doing illegal things through C-Sec...

"So what are you gonna do?" Harkin asked in Garrus's face. "Kill me? That's not your style, Garrus..."

I saw the turian looking at him for a long moment. I actually thought for a moment that he was considering killing him. "I don't want to risk you tipping Sidonis off," he finally said. "Once you get back into that building of yours, with the Blue Suns, heavy mechs, and whatever else you might have in there, you might feel safe enough to try something like that. No, you're coming with us."

My eyes went wide. Did I just hear him right?

He practically shoved Harkin back down in the passenger seat. "Sarah," he said, without even looking at me, "you seem able to handle that gun of yours... make sure he doesn't try to get out of his seat." With that he sat down in the pilot seat and proceeded to fire up the engine.

I blinked, but did as I was told. I moved into a position that was behind both seats, where I could keep my pistol trained on Harkin's head. Well... this was something I'd never done before. I was practically guarding a prisoner now.

"Sidonis better be there," Garrus stated in a dark tone. "Or I'll let my comrade pull the trigger."

My hands shook a little. He wouldn't. He just wouldn't.

...Would he?

I saw Harkin looking at me. He looked pissed off and frightened, and yet I thought I saw something in his eyes. Part of me wondered if he picked up on the fact that, well... I didn't feel comfortable pointing a gun on someone. And that I felt even less comfortable about pulling the trigger on a loaded gun.

I really hoped that he wouldn't really pick up on that.

However, it turned out that my hopes were in vain.

Once we pulled away from the front of the factory, Harkin eyed Garrus carefully, appearing to be casual. Only later would I realize what was probably going on in his head; he knew that the more experienced fighter was piloting the ship. So what would be the best thing to try? Well, go after the young woman who barely knew how to hold a gun, snatch it from her, and possibly hold her hostage and try and gain the upper hand. Or something like that. After all... Garrus couldn't exactly pilot the shuttle and grab his gun at the same time, unless he wanted to crash.

So in a split-second, Harkin leaped out of the chair and made a grab for my arm. I yelled out, taken by surprise. He almost got the gun away from me, and actually did get it out of my hands. But then I reacted quickly, giving him a kick in the shin. He yelped and his momentary distraction enabled me to grab ahold of the gun again.

We wrestled with the gun for nearly a full minute. I thought I heard Garrus shout something, but I couldn't make out what he said. Was it something like... Get down? Was I in Garrus's line of fire?

I ended up falling down on the floor as Harkin and I wrestled over the gun. All I wanted to do was get it away from him; I didn't want to hurt him or anything. I gritted my teeth, trying to twist the gun out of his grasp. I shoved my armor-covered knee into his stomach, getting him distracted just enough so that I could pull on the gun, but then he grabbed onto it again, just a few inches above the nozzle.

Without thinking, my hands squeezed more tightly around the gun, and my fingers tightened around it, then slipped-I was forced to adjust my fingers in a different way around the gun so I could maintain my grip-

BANG.

Harkin suddenly went limp. When his hand suddenly released the gun I was thrown backward by my own momentum, landing on the floor.

It took me a moment to figure out what the hell just happened.

I was on the floor of the shuttle, behind the pilot's seat, staring at the limp, lifeless form of Harkin. His throat, right below his chin, was covered in blood. His eyes were wide and lifeless, and it took me a moment to realize that, at that angle... the bullet may have gone in far enough to go into his brain... possibly anyway...

"Sarah, are you alright?"

I heard Garrus, vaguely, but I didn't answer. I saw Harkin's fingers twitching... or was it just reflex? Was he still alive?

"Sarah!"

My head snapped toward the pilot's seat. "I... I..." I stammered like that at least a couple more times. Only when a light clattering noise sounded beside me did I realize that I dropped the gun.

I didn't move.

"Hang on, we're almost there," Garrus said firmly. I felt the shuttle tip a bit underneath me as though he was making a sharp turn. I didn't look toward the pilot's seat again; I kept my eyes locked on the sight in front of me, unable to turn away.

It was like my brain couldn't even register yet what happened... what I had done.

Some time later-I wasn't sure if it was minutes later or an hour later-we set down at our destination. I barely noticed when the shuttle stopped moving. I was vaguely aware of the sound of the engine shutting down, and then there was a figure passing by.

Garrus looked down at Harkin, analyzing the injury and checking his wrist for a pulse. After a moment he rose, turning to look down at me. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I simply stared up at him.

He looked at me a moment longer, then extended a hand toward me, to help me up from the floor. I didn't take it.

Finally he knelt down near me, looking at me for a moment. "He's dead, but he didn't suffer," the turian said. "At least, not for long. And he was nothing but a menace anyway. We both know he's a criminal. I would have turned him over to the authorities as soon as we finished this business with Sidonis, Sarah."

I didn't really hear him. "I killed him," I said. And somehow, speaking those three words aloud made it all the more real. "I... killed... him." I scooted back a bit, drawing my knees up in front of me. This armor wasn't exactly flexible enough to bring my knees up all the way or put my arms around them, so I just sort of slumped against the wall behind the pilot's chair, curling my legs toward me as best I could. "I... killed..."

"Sarah." I felt his hand grasping my shoulder, giving me a little shake. "Look at me. I know you've never killed before but... sometimes, people do get killed, and there are times when you have to kill someone to protect yourself. What you did was necessary. If you hadn't done that, he would have jeaporized the mission... and one of us, possibly you, might have gotten hurt."

He glanced sharply toward the cockpit-possibly checking the time, then turned back to me.

I turned away from him, unable to speak. I still felt an... overwhelming sense of shock. I had never killed a person before in my life. And I knew that that was probably obvious to Garrus as well. Especially since he'd seen me during the sparring matches on the ship-such as they were.

"And," Garrus continued, after I didn't say anything. "Harkin didn't deserve to live. He was a drunk, lousy officer that finally turned his full life to crime, and his actions finally caused him to pay the ultimate price. Sending him to C-Sec probably wouldn't have been the best method, anyway, this ensures that he'll never hurt anyone again."

I heard his words. Hell, I listened to him every time he opened his mouth. Because he was one person I liked to listen to. But I still didn't reply to him. My thoughts were racing; I knew that we would be soon going after Sidonis, and that would be another death on my mind if that followed through.

I started to tug at the armor on my chest, pulling it off. Then I started to pull it off of my legs.

"I know you aren't used to killing...your friends have seen more of it by now than you, but its necessary. Its a part of life, sometimes for the greater good...I learned that on C-Sec, Omega, and the Normandy. It has to happen." Garrus explained.

I finished taking off all of the armor and shoved it aside in a small heap on the floor. Then I got to my feet, somewhat shakily, putting one hand on the back of the pilot's seat for support. I then moved to sit down in it. I didn't touch anything, of course; I just needed a moment to sit down, away from the... body. I stared out the forward window for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts.

"If you don't want to talk about it, thats fine, but don't feel bad for him or what you did."

Now I turned to glare at him. If there was one thing I did not like at times, it was when someone told me not to feel something I was already feeling. It was almost... insulting.

I held my glare for a few seconds, then I simply said, "What's the plan?"

"You go distract Sidonis...talk to him for a quick second, while I take aim from higher ground. Then, you move, and I shoot the bastard. It will be quick and easy." Garrus answered.

"Yeah," I acknowledged dully, getting out of the chair. I found that it was much easier to move around without that armor on. I did my very best not to look at Harkin on the floor; I kept my eyes on Garrus. "Is it time for me to... get out there?" I asked.

Garrus slowly nodded.

"Yeah," I muttered. "Okay." I moved toward the shuttle door and stepped out before he could say another word.

****

It took me nearly twenty minutes to figure out how to get to the right place. Especially since the shuttle was still parked up in the area where Garrus was going to play sniper. I'd finally managed to find a pathway to get down into the area down in front of the Orbital Lounge.

And that's when I saw him. Sidonis was sitting on a bench several meters away, not looking at anything. I could tell he was keeping a general eye out, though. And he seemed cautious.

I slowly walked toward the bench, running the events of the game through my mind. I knew that if Garrus got the opportunity, he would shoot Sidonis. I scowled. I was not going to let another death happen right in front of me.

I began to feel angry at Garrus. Killing Harkin was the first time I'd killed anyone, and Garrus seemed so damned cold about it. And now he was just letting me go off and help him perform another death, one I would have to see right in front of me. I clenched my fist at my side, stewing over the thought as I approached the bench.

Sidonis glanced up, looking straight at me with an inquisitive gaze. I could almost feel his eyes asking, Are you the agent Fade sent? I gave a little nodded toward him, but I didn't wave him over. I kept walking until I was standing right beside the bench.

Then the turian stood up, facing me. He looked wary, and a bit nervous. I saw that he was tall like any other turian-just as tall as Garrus. The only difference I noticed was the fact that his skin had a greenish tinge; it wasn't gray like most turians had. I wondered if this was natural, or if some turians dyed their skin. But this wasn't the time to worry about that.

"Sit down," I said, gesturing at the bench. "Let's look casual." I was going to seat myself between Sidonis and the shot.

"Alright, Sarah," Garrus's voice crackled through. "Just keep him talking for a quick minute."

I ignored my commlink. Sidonis looked at me weirdly for a moment, then sank down onto the bench. I sat down beside him, trying to keep my head close to his. "Keep your head down," I told him quietly. "I'm the only thing sitting between you and a gunshot to the head right now."

The green-skinned Turian looked at me sharply, eyes widening. "What?" he exclaimed, looking around warily. He did not move, though. "Who the fuck are you? What is going on here?"

"I'm a friend of Garrus," I said simply. "He wants you dead. So he's playing sniper up there behind me somewhere."

Sidonis glanced toward the floor. "Fuck," he said.

"Okay, Sarah," Garrus's voice chimed in. "Move and I can take the shot."

I didn't reply. I simply activated my end of the commlink so he could hear what I was saying, and maybe even what Sidonis was saying.

"Look," Sidonis said, "Tell Garrus... I didn't want to do it. They got to me! They threatened to kill me if I didn't do it."

"So you were just trying to protect yourself?" I pressed, just as Shepard had done in the game, trying to keep him talking. I wondered how Garrus was going to react now that he could hear the conversation through his commlink.

"What?" Garrus exclaimed. "He's lying, trying to absolve himself of guilt. Just move so I can take the damn shot!"

"I'm already dead," Sidonis said, no longer looking at me. "I don't sleep anymore. Whenever I do I see their faces, staring up at me, accusing me..." He closed his eyes briefly. "Food has no taste anymore," he went on, his voice becoming even quieter. I leaned just a little closer to him, hoping the commlink could still pick it up. "Sometimes I just want it to be over."

"Just give me the chance," Garrus said.

I stared at Sidonis. He certainly looked as though he wasn't going to argue. If anything he looked as though he would welcome it. I frowned a little, honestly wondering if it was possible for turians to cry. If they could cry, I knew that this turian beside me had already shed many tears long enough. He had none left. All he had was guilt and apathy; he was alive, still breathing, but otherwise he might as well be a lifeless shell.

"No I won't let you," I muttered into the commlink.

"He hasn't paid enough," Garrus protested. "He still has his life..."

"Just take a look at him," I muttered. "He's not living anymore. He's a dead man already."

Sidonis still wasn't looking at me, but his head turned toward me ever so slightly. "Tell Garrus..." He hesitated, hanging his head again. "I guess there's nothing I can say to make it right. But I'll... I'll make it up. Somehow."

There was silence for several seconds before Garrus spoke again. "Just...go. Tell him to go."

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling relieved. We were home free now. Garrus wasn't going to pull the trigger.

Still... I wasn't quite satisfied for some reason. Perhaps it was because I'd killed Harkin, and... well... I felt like I needed to do something more to make up for that. Even though I had just saved Sidonis's life.

Maybe I could somehow try to save someone twice? I'd already saved the turian from being shot, but he was still... emotionally dead, for lack of a better term.

"Garrus is letting you go," I said, finally. "But..." I couldn't believe I was doing this. "I'd like you to come with me."

Sidonis looked at me. "What?"

"What?" Garrus repeated.

I decided to try a specific tactic. "Garrus, myself, and several other people are going on a suicide mission to stop the Collectors from taking human colonies," I told the turian traitor. "They're working for the reapers. If we succeed, we're going to destroy the Collector base so they can never harm anyone again, and they can't do anything for Reapers ever again. But we're going into unexplored territory, against an enemy more powerful than anything you've ever seen."

I paused for a breath, then went on. "You want a chance to make up for what you did on Omega? Come with me and you'll get a chance to help save the galaxy. It won't bring those men back or undo what you did, but you can still make a difference."

Sidonis stared at me as if I'd gone completely mad. But I could tell he was at least... considering my words.

"Have you lost your mind?" Garrus yelled over the comlink. "I may be letting the man live, but...but...I don't know if I'm ready for this!"

I ignored Garrus, although I already knew Sidonis had heard him.

"I don't want to cause trouble... with Garrus or the crew," he finally said. "And I don't really know much about the Reapers. I thought there was only one and it was working with the geth..."

I shook my head. "That's just what the council wants the general public to think. They're covering it up," I said. "If we don't do something, the Reapers are going to destroy all life as we know it."

"I..." Sidonis grimaced. "I don't know what to make of this. All I want is to live the rest of this life in isolation... away from everything..."

"I get it," I snapped, leaning back a bit. "You're just a damn coward. First you didn't have the guts to stick up for your men and now you'd rather just stay down in the little, self-pitying hole you've dug yourself into and you would STILL let other people die."

Now he actually growled at me. He raised his hand, and for a moment I almost thought he might hit me. But he didn't. "You're the one who came over here. I have no obligation to you."

"What about making it up to Garrus? And doing something worthwhile with your life instead of sitting around wallowing?" I knew what it was like to be depressed, and to wallow in self-pity or whatever. Of course I'd never done anything like Sidonis had, but I wasn't going to let him off that easily.

"Sarah, I may be letting him live, but I don't know if I'm ready for this. This is all too much, and Shepard may not even let him on the ship." Garrus said over the comlink.

"Come on, Garrus," I said, turning away and putting a hand near my ear, making it clear I was speaking to the other turian. "Don't you think letting him come on this important mission would be worthwhile? At least he'll be doing something useful, and I'm sure we can all keep an eye on him."

"This is all too soon. Too quick. I need time to process that I am actually letting him live." Garrus explained.

"I don't know," Sidonis told me a couple of seconds after Garrus finished speaking. "I need to think about this."

I nodded. "Just think about it, Sidonis," I said. "Listen... I'm gonna go back to Garrus now, and... I'll wait be waiting in the docking bay by the shuttle that belongs to the Normandy. If you check around I'm sure you'll be able to figure out where that is." I was lousy at giving directions, so I figured that would be the best way to handle it. "I'll be waiting there. If you decide to come with us... come meet me there. But don't take too long, because I don't know how long we're going to be here. Might only be a few hours, or a day or two at most," I said with a shrug. "But please think about it," I added earnestly.

"Fine, I'll think about it," Sidonis said in a dismissive tone. Then he looked at me. "Don't worry," he said, "I am going to... consider it."

With that, he got up and began to walk away.

I stared after him for a moment, then I turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to get back... up there where Garrus and the shuttle were waiting.

*****

Crawling through ventilation shafts wasn't all that fun, I could definitely say that much. I was practically covered in dust and cobwebs after going through one to get up to the higher level. When I got up there, I saw Garrus standing just outside the shuttlecraft.

I grabbed some of the cobwebs to get them out of my hair. Gosh I was going to need a shower when I got back to the ship. Then again... I couldn't even remember the last time I'd taken a shower. That was a scary thought. For that matter... had HK and Abby taken any showers onboard the Normandy? I will admit most of the time I just used the sink to quickly wash my hair and scrub up a bit. Why? Because I felt bad hogging the bathrooms when, well, there were so many people onboard who might need to use them.

I shoved those thoughts aside as I approached Garrus. "Hey," I said to him as I walked closer. "You okay?"

"I know you want to talk about this, but I don't. Not yet." Garrus simply replied.

"Yeah, I figured," I muttered. "I guess I did kind of... spring that on you. But I know you did see some good in him, otherwise you wouldn't have let him go like that."

Garrus nodded. "There was still good in him, I could see it." he admitted.

"So... would you be okay with it if he came onboard?" I pressed gently.

Garrus sighed. "I don't know. I let him live, but...I just don't know." he replied.

I figured he would just need a little time. Pressing him to talk about it more wouldn't do any good. "Then... maybe we should go," I muttered. "Uh..." I winced as another thought came to me. "What're we gonna do about... you know... Harkin?" I trailed off indicatively.

"Give his body to C-Sec, and tell them what happened." Garrus said.

I grimaced. "What if they choose to arrest us? Or me?" I asked warily.

"Shepard is a Spectre," Garrus reminded. "She can get you out."

I placed a hand on my hip, giving him a withering look. "I did not come along on this quest of yours just so I could get locked up in a cell," I said indignantly.

"Look, I am a former C-Sec officer, Shepard is a Spectre, Harkin was a criminal...there's not much room for them to actually lock you up." Garrus assured me.

I sighed. I really didn't want to stand around arguing about this forever. Especially since I didn't want to risk missing Sidonis if he chose to look for me by the Normandy shuttle. "Let's just get this over with, then," I muttered, heading toward our rented shuttle.


	10. Sarah saves Joker

****One of the many test-scenes we did for the suicide mission, before Sarah was killed in Chapter 44.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

I knew that the time I had been dreading for so long was quickly approaching. I could almost feel myself... shivering.

But I'd decided that I would try my very best to do two things. Trust in Shepard, trust in Abby and HK, and... try to help Joker, if I could.

Right at this moment, I sat cowering near the hidden hatchway in the life-support room-Thane's room. The drell assassin had left just a few minutes ago and I had slipped in. I doubted-or at least hoped-he wouldn't mind me hanging out in here. It wasn't like I was going to touch anything, after all. I just hoped that he wouldn't come back or something and see me in here.

The seconds ticked by. Minutes seemed to last an eternity. I knew it was coming. I just knew it was coming. It wouldn't be long now.

"EDI," I said aloud, shifting my position so that I was leaning up against the wall, "has Shepard's shuttle left yet?"

I couldn't see her familiar holographic form from my current position, but I could hear her reply clearly. "Shepard's shuttle is departing now."

I swallowed and squeezed my eyes shut. Yep, it would not be much longer now.

I inched myself closer to the hatchway where I knew Joker would be crawling up out of... soon. I also tried to keep my head down, and I tried to keep myself in a position where I could stay down out of sight, but also be ready to spring to my feet and run if I needed to.

Time ticked by. I decided to keep myself amused by looking at stuff on my omni-tool. I had a few emails stored on there... including the pictures. I glanced over the picures of Garrus again. Then I ended up deleting them, one by one. I kept one of them-the one where he was looking in the mirror with his shirt off-but that was it. I figured that the less incriminating data I had on my omni-tool, the better.

...I just hoped that Abby wasn't serious about having a back-up copy of the pics.

Suddenly I heard alarms going off. I let out a squeak of alarm-they were coming!

Even though I was already getting a crick in my back-and my leg was falling asleep-I sort of scrunched myself even more against the wall and the floor, as if I could make myself disappear into the space where floor and wall connected.

I just hoped that no Collectors would come through that door. They woudn't... would they? I could feel myself tense considerably, yet I just had to stay where I was and stay still. I knew that Abby and HK knew what was going on-and they were no doubt praying for my safety. I could probably use all the prayers I could get.

The minutes ticked by, agonizingly slow. Where the hell was Joker? I couldn't exactly wait here forever-although I knew that it would probably take some time for him to make his way down the duct.

I kept looking at my omni-tool. Each minute seemed to crawl by as if each minute were an hour. Two minutes went by. Then five. Then finally, ten. Eventually, twenty.

Where the hell was he? Had he gotten captured by Collectors?

Finally I decided I needed to do something. If nothing else, I needed to stay out of sight. So I sprang to my feet and grabbed the hatch opening, flinging it open, and began to thrust myself inside so I could at least stay hidden until Joker arrived.

...Only I hadn't counted on Joker coming through RIGHT at that moment. I ended up slamming right into him.

He yelped and I heard a distinct crunching noise. It took me only a moment to realize I might have inadvertantly fractured one of his legs-not a hard thing to do, considering his condition.

"Oh, SHIT," I exclaimed in horror and fear. "Joker, are you alright?" I stepped out of-and backed away from-the hatch opening, where he had been preparing to come out, apparently feet-first. This crazy adventure had barely begun and I'd already screwed something up. Big time.

Joker clambered out clumsily, limping as he did in the game. His eyes were wild and frenzied.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, keeping very still. I fought the impulse to take a hasty step back, though at the same time I was wary of getting too close-or touching him.

"Oh not YOU," he nearly shouted. "Get the fuck out of the way!" He didn't seem to be hurt at all, which was confusing, until I noticed the tip of bag of chips sticking out of his pocket.

I felt a huge feeling of relief sweep over me. At least I hadn't hurt him. "Joker, I won't get in your way," I told him-and I took several steps back to give him a wide berth, so to speak. "I'm just gonna follow you."

"Oh wonderful," he grumbled. There was a sound of a door opening and I nearly screamed. A human body flew towards us, an assault rifle in his hand. Hawthorne, the man who was taken trying to rescue Joker.

"Shit, is anybody else in here?" Hawthorne demanded, taking a look around. "Could've sworn-ah, fuck it! Stay close t'me, I'll keep you safe." He reloaded the assault rifle and held it against his shoulder. We could hear the screams from the hallway. "We need to protect this level until Shepard gets back."

"She doesn't know!" Joker snapped. "The Collectors jammed our comms, we're sitting ducks out here!"

"Then we'll drive them off," Hawthorne said. "Follow me, we'll get you both a gun." His eyes travelled to Thane's shelves, where he normally kept all of his weapons, but the drell seemed to have taken them all with him.

He ran out the door. "Shit," Joker cursed, and limped after him. He didn't even turn around to see if I was keeping up. We entered the hallway and I heard Hawthorn scream. His body hit the wall beside us. "SHIT!" Joker swung around, facing the Scion dragging a screaming Kelly Chambers into the elevator, and picked up his speed. "Shit, shit, shit!"

My eyes darted around-thankfully the Collectors were so busy with Hawthrone, Chambers-and oh my God, RUPERT!-they didn't even seem to notice us. Or if they did, they probably figured they could easily come back for any of the human strays they'd missed, so to speak.

Joker moved even more quickly than he had in the game, which would have amazed me if I wasn't so busy trying to keep up and make certain none of the Collectors were coming for us. Finally we made it into the AI core, and I was relieved when I heard it closing and sealing shut. Still, I moved well away from the door, fearing that the Collectors might somehow burst through it at any moment.

I saw Joker approaching the very same console I'd seen in the game. I leaned up against the wall, half-slumping against it. I kept my eyes locked on Joker the entire time, and I could still feel my heart pounding in my chest.

"All right I'm at, uh you. I'm at you," Joker said, gripping the sides of the console with white fingertips. His voice shook ever so slightly.

"Connect the core to the Normandy's primary control module," EDI instructed.

Joker's face soured incredibly. "Great, this is where it starts, when we're all just organic batteries guess who they'll blame?" He opened up the console, his voice deepening in a mockery as he continued by saying, "_Oh this is all Joker's fault, what a tool he was! I have to spend all day computing Pi because he plugged in the overlord!"_

He finished, and EDI's blue ball expanded and disappeared. The lights darkened for one brief moment, and then flickered back on. "Ah. I have access to the defensive systems. Thank you, Mister Moreau." She appeared on the terminal next to me. "Now you must activate the primary drive in Engineering."

"Ugh you want me to go crawling through the ducts again."

"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees." Joker blinked once, his mouth half open in pure shock. One beat later: "That was a joke."

"...right." He glanced back at me, seeming to realize I was still there. "Did you know this would happen?" he accused.

"The answer is yes," EDI supplied. "It was through their warnings that I was able to calculate my response. I would suggest you have this conversation later, however. A Scion is currently approaching the Medical Bay."

"Joker I'm sorry," I blurted out-then I cast a quick glance over my shoulder toward the door. Then I looked back at him. "But there was nothing I could say."

Joker just shook his head and limped towards the vents. "Come on, Shepard would have my ass if I let you get captured. And none of the damn complaining, okay?"

I chose to simply keep my mouth shut and nod. Then I looked toward the other side of the room, where the vent was. "Um, can I go first?" I asked him, already moving to approach it more quickly.

"Hell no, I've seen how fast you are. Just keep up if you can," Joker shot back, and descended into the small vent.

"Okay," I called out after him as I began to follow the way he'd gone. "But if I slip and fall down on your head or something, don't say I didn't give you a warning!" I then began to carefully climb down the ladder after him.

I could have sworn I heard him whisper, "Motherfluffer." I must have heard that wrong. I must have.

I carefully continued down the vents, following him as best I could. And thankfully I did not slip or anything; though I quickly realized that all of this cilmbing-and soon, crawling-through the vents was enough to make me exhausted. And I knew it was worse on Joker; I could hear him huffing and puffing just a little ahead of me.

Finally I saw daylight ahead, and I saw Joker emerging from the end of the tunnel. I could vaguely make out EDI's voice warning of Collectors present in engineering, heading toward hte cargo hold. I quickened my pace, forcing myself to hurry up and get out of the vent.

I saw Joker already moving toward the stairs, muttered what sounded like "shit, shit" under his breath. Once I was out and steady on my feet, I rushed toward him.

"Joker!" I said, grabbing his sleeve. "Don't go up there yet-there's at least two Collectors, and if they see you you WILL get captured. I've seen it in my-my visions."

Joker attempted to shake me off. "Let me-oh shit." His voice abruptly went silent as he looked up, wide-eyed, at the silhouette of a Scion and various Collectors painted against the wall as they moved above above. He twisted up to look, and we stood in silence, listening to their heavy shuffle. The door closed behind them as they made their exit. "Good now?" he asked, his face completely drained of blood.

I felt my own throat go dry. I knew how close that may have been, if I hadn't stopped him. "Yeah, we should go right now," I said, nodding toward the upper staircase.

Joker huffed and puffed up the stairs. He was sweating, I noticed. Being excessively frail his entire life left little to no chance for exercise, and I knew he had to be feeling it. We entered Engineering and, with a glance over his shoulder, he began to make the changes at Tali's terminal.

"Activate the drive and I will open airlocks as we accelerate," EDI said. "All hostiles will be killed."

His typing paused. "_What_? What about the crew?"

"They are gone, Jeff. The Collectors took them."

Even though I knew all along it had been coming... I closed my eyes when that news sunk in. I had been so focused on myself, and whether or not I would get captured... well, I never really thought too much about what it would really be like to have everyone else gone.

It was so weird now. It was just... well, they weren't just a bunch of random faces sitting in different areas of the ship anymore. The crew was a group of real people, with real names, and real families back home.

"Rupert," I whispered quietly under my breath. God... Rupert had been captured. And Kelly, and Chakwas... and so many other people.

Joker's shoulders slumped. "Ah... shit." He made one last adjustment and limped to the drive core.

"I am sealing the engine room," EDI reported. I came up to stand behind him. The large drive core, glowing blue, suddenly lit up. "I have control." We shielded our eyes as the drive core let out a flash of white light.

It happened so quickly that I barely noticed I had been knocked off of my feet-until I felt myself hitting the floor hard enough to knock the wind out of me. I think I might have yelped or gasped or something-whatever sound I made was lost in the sounds of the engines roaring and the bulkheads vibrating.

Then, a mere few seconds later... it was all over.

I stayed right where I was, on the floor, simply staring up at the ceiling. After a moment I closed my eyes and threw my arm over my face. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move.

I was... nothing but selfish, at least in some ways, I knew. That I hadn't even worried for the crew.

But still, I quickly reminded myself, I also knew that so long as Shepard hurried... everyone would be okay.

"Purge is complete," EDI said softly. "No other life forms on board. Secured airlocks and cargo bay doors." Joker grunted as he got to his feet.

"Send a message to Shepard's shuttle... Tell her what happened." Joker groaned a bit at the end-I wondered if he's really hurt himself after all.

"Message away," EDI responded. "Are you feeling well, Jeff?"

"No... but thanks for asking." I felt his hand brush my arm. "Hey. Get up, it's over. They're gone."

I let my arm fall away from my face, plopping limply on the floor beside me. "Yeah," I muttered, mildly surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded. "I know." I shoved myself up into a sitting position, but didn't bother to stand. "Wow... I actually..." I felt my voice catch in my throat. I cleared it, then tried again. "I can't believe I'm still here. I was so worried that..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, well, you weren't," Joker said stiffly. He leaned against the railing, holding his ribs. His face was twisted into a painful grimace. "Ugh... what's gonna happen to them?"

At this point... I figured it wouldn't do much harm if I spilled at least a few beans. "If Shepard has us leave for the Omega 4 relay IMMEDIATELY after she gets back... they'll be fine," I told him. Somehow, just voicing that out loud made me feel a little better.

"So that's the thing, isn't it?" he grunted. "As long as we get there fast, we can make it... EDI, how long would it take for us to hit the Omega Relay from here?"

"Approximately five and three-quarter days... once Shepard returns."

"And how long should that take?" Joker asked me. He looked to be in bad pain.

"Soon I hope," I murmured. "Don't worry, ummm... for now the Collectors are busy eating the colonists from Horizon... it'll take a while for them to get to our crew." Okay I knew that wasn't the best way to phrase it, and I knew the Collectors weren't consuming humans. But I couldn't really think of another word to phrase it at the moment.

"The Commander's shuttle is still in orbit around Aite. I've just received confirmation from Miss Lawson that the Commander is still groundside and that she's restricted all communications, even emergency ones. We must wait and see." I heard a slight buzzing from above, and then EDI said, "Jeff, your biometric signs indicate you have broken two ribs and the fourth digit on your left hand."

"I know," Joker muttered. "And I can't exactly ask Chakwas to fix me up this time, right?" He glanced down at his pocket and snorted. "Still have the chips though. Things are looking up."

"Jeff, you cannot possibly have the mobility to pilot the ship in your condition. If you would allow it, I recommend heading up to the Medical Bay so I may help you."

"How the hell can you help me?"

"I, physically, cannot, but if Sarah would consent I would give her the instructions on how to do so. It is a fairly simple operation."

"Yeah, I could do it in my sleep" Joker mumbled. He looked at me, a very calculating look in his eyes. "Easy enough. I don't even think you could screw it up. Come on."

I nodded and hauled myself up off the floor. "Yeah," I muttered. "Let's go to the Med Bay."


	11. Tali & Garrus smexytime

****We were seriously thinking about doing this, but we have other plans now. The chapter is LARGELY unfinished, as you can tell. Enjoy the images!

* * *

><p><strong>(Abby)<strong>

I got Joker set up in the cockpit. I was a little cautious while helping him, though. I didn't know exactly how fragile he was, but he _felt_ it. His wrists were exceedingly thin and he was slimmer than many of the other men on the Normandy. When Bioware had made the franchise, they hadn't really focused much on the diversity of the human species. It was only through living with them, watching them, that you saw the subtle changes from the normal game models.

"Thanks, Abs," Joker said, sliding into his seat. He wasn't allowed to stress his right shoulder or upper torso too much, but he needed to be up here to divvy up the tasks with EDI.

I sat in my normal spot, watching him work. He used his left arm exlusively, but I could still hear the occasional hiss of pain. He was doped up on a painkiller EDI was able to identify in Chakwas's locked cabinet and I'd put his arm in a sling. The medication made him a little woozy, but he was still, as far as I could tell, able to fly the ship.

INSERT RANDOM "HOW TO FIX A BROKEN COLLARBONE" INFO HERE

EDI and Joker worked out a compromise. EDI was currently manning every critical station and keeping the _Normandy_ controlled as we sailed to the Omega-4 relay. It would take a day to follow them through. EDI was adament that Joker get some rest, though, and worked out a compromise in which he could sit up in the cockpit and 'twiddle with random buttons' and monitor her progress.

"Since you know the ship so well, you will realize if I do not handle it to its maximum capabilities," EDI said. "You may observe and offer support. We will need this practice."

"Sure, sure," Joker said. "Thanks." He sighed, and I watched him bring up another application. "Nothing else to do, might as well..." he muttered.

"Might as well what?" I asked curiously.

"Cm'here," he said. I stood and walked over until I was right behind his shoulder.

He'd brought up the security cameras.

"People do the most shocking things when they think they're about to die," he said humorously. "You should've seen what the Commander and Alenko got up to before we hit Ilos."

"I did," I said.

Joker burst out laughing. "Oh, great. I hope you never told her that. You know, if you wanted to live."

"There's a chance for her to have sex with Thane, Jacob, and Garrus right now," I said. "I honestly don't know who she's been spending 'that' kind of time with. It'll be interesting to... find out."

Was I about to see some epic human-drell sex? I hadn't really thought of it before.

"Let's look for them," Joker suggested. He sifted through various cameras and viewpoints, but there really wasn't anything interesting. Shepard was having a late breakfast with Garrus, Jacob, and Miranda; Tali, Jack, and Zaeed were in the latter's room, going through his large collection of knives like collectors; Samara was in her room, her head bowed as she sifted through the data I'd recently given her; Legion was in the kitchen, and it looked as though he was attempting to... fry eggs?

"What the shit?" Joker asked. "EDI, what the hell is our _other_ walking prison sentence doing?"

"My records indicate that he's recently downloaded a human cookbook. It appears as though he is trying to cook breakfast."

"But why? He can't eat it!"

"He says that he is cooking to appease the human crew members. According to him, humans are much happier when they have eaten."

"Is this about Jack?" Joker asked.

"No. She is perpetually angry and eating food would not make her any happier."

"Are you... talking to Legion now?"

I checked the screen. Legion didn't even seem to be acknowledging that there was a conversation going on.

"He and I are communicating over the shipboard wi-fi network," EDI said. "It is much faster than if I asked him over the loudspeaker."

"What's he making?" Joker asked curiously.

INSERT RANDOM FANCY TITLE HERE

"Very good," Joker said approvingly. "I'd eat that. Tell Legion that, uh... I appreciate it."

"He says that you are welcome."

I giggled. "That is awesome."

INSERT RANDOM EATING SCENE

(Jack started a food fight.)

I brought Joker his food and set it in front of him. To hell with Cerberus regulations now.

"'fanks," he said through a stuffed mouth. He was still watching the cameras. "Check this out. I think you'll get a kick outta it."

I manuevered myself around and watched curiously. Garrus had left the table a little bit after the food fight started, but I didn't exactly see where he went. It looked like he'd joined Tali in Zaeed's room.

I frowned. "Joker... did they lock the door?"

Joker responded by widening the screen, a look of viscious pleasure on his face. "This is going to be _awesome_," he declared.

I watched, in horror, as Garrus moved closer to Tali. "I had Legion create a diversion for us," Garrus said, awkwardly looking away. "He's, uh, upstairs serving the crew some breakfast. Apparently it's really good. I don't know. I didn't stick around for long."

"Then apparently that geth is good for something," Tali said wryly. She looked Garrus in the face, and then tilted her head to one side. "Garrus, what is that on your face?" She lifted a gloved hand and indicated a white substance that I thought was shaving cream at first. That didn't make much sense, considering Garrus didn't even have hair.

And then I remembered, right before he said, "Ah... that would probably be whipped creme. Jack... kind of started to throw food around. I left before it got out of hand. As far as I'm concerned, Shepard can keep that bundle of fun reigned in."

"Jack can definitely get out of control at times," Tali commented, shifting her weight between her feet a little. "Though I hardly expected her to be the type to throw food."

The quarian gave a light little chuckle. "But anyway, we didn't exactly come down here to talk about Jack," she said indicatively.

Garrus nodded. Joker leaned forward and turned the volume up; now I could hear his quick, awkward breathing. "Yeah, about that . . . look. I really want this to work. If you're uncomfortable... if you're not sure..."

Tali quickly shook her head, her faceplate shining a little in the light. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure," she told him honestly. The quarian took a couple of steps closer to Garrus, closing the distance between them. The turian's mandibles twitched a little at her sudden proximity, but he did not move. "And you do not make me uncomfortable, Garrus. I have to admit that, well... even though you annoyed me at times back in the old days, I had a little crush on you even then." She seemed to be looking directly into his face now.

He chuckled and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Before the scars, huh?"

It was impossible to tell because of that blasted helmet and faceplate, but Tali's eyes seemed to shine through a bit as though she was smiling. "The scars tell your story very nicely," she said softly. "I have always admired your face, and... I suppose part of me has been wanting to show you mine for a long time."

She raised her gloved hands, holding them up as though she were about to touch her faceplate. However, she hesitated. "Garrus," she said in a slow, serious tone.

"Yes," he said immediately.

She shifted slightly, as though she were about to take a step back. Something in her posture seemed to stiffen, and Garrus removed his hands from her shoulders. "There is something I need to know first," she stated.

"Okay. Shoot," he said.

"It's about Neyrata," Tali said, getting straight to the point. "I heard that the two of you had something between you while she was onboard. I need to know, Garrus, what exactly is your relationship with her?"

"I already told you," he said. "She and I knew each other from a while back. We were... interested. But she and I both decided soon after she left the Normandy that it just wasn't going to work out. She's looking to settle down somewhere, away from the fighting. I just can't. I need to help Shepard and destroy the Reapers. Save the galaxy. Somehow. I don't know. It just wouldn't work between us for long."

Tali gave a little nod. "I understand that," she replied, and she seemed to accept his answer. "Somehow I've always had a feeling that it would take just the right kind of woman to be able to keep up with you." There was definitely a touch of humor in her voice now. "At times I almost wondered if you and Shepard would... well," she gave a nervous little laugh. "I suppose that is ridiculous, but... more possible than you and Sarah... would have been." She glanced downward, and her tentative joking suddenly became bittersweet.

"I think Sarah saw more in our relationship than I did," he said quite frankly. "And Shepard... there's no doubt that anybody would be attracted to her. Look at Alenko, or the other men around here fawning over her. She will make another person very, very happy."

He moved closer. "Look, whatever may have hapened in the past, there's only one other person in this galaxy who I couldn't live without right now. I'm... not exactly used to this. At all, really. But I don't know, this feels right. And I'm willing to do whatever you need me to do. If you're having second thoughts... then I'd respect that."

"No," Tali said. "I'm not having second thoughts about this. I just... needed to make sure there wasn't anyone else on your mind," she said quite clearly.

"Of course not," he said. "You know me. I'm not a very good multi-tasker. Romance is like calibrations. If you mess up, the ship explodes."

"No wonder you always spend so much time in here," she joked lightly. Now she moved closer to him again, raising a hand and placing it against his chest. For once he was not wearing any armor, but something that looked like a casual, civilian outfit; very much like the one he wore in Mass Effect 2 during the romance with Shepard if the player chose to go down that path. Only now, he was doing it with Tali instead.

"I have wanted to do this for so long," she breathed. "I would have brought music or something, but I wasn't sure what you might like. I just... oh Keelah I'm babbling, I always do that when I get nervous, and it's so stupid..."

"Relax," Garrus breathed. "It'll be alright. With the way hings were going upstairs, it looks like Zaeed won't be down for some time."

"Yeah, you're right." Tali took Garrus by the hands, one hand over each, and began to move downward into a sitting position. "Let's... let's just sit down," she said indicatively, as she sank onto the floor with her legs beneath her, silently urging Garrus to join her.

Garrus, on his hands and knees, crawled over top of her and placed his forehead against her faceplate.

Joker cackled and romped his legs up and down like a little boy. "Oh, this is getting good! We should call Shepard."

"No," I told him.

Tali remained silly for a moment, and then she slowly reached up and touched her faceplate. After a moment of hesitation, she removed it and revealed her face for Garrus to see. A flash of concern crossed the turian's features, and Tali quickly said, "I took some anti-biotics, I will be okay." She sounded confident.

She then peeled back the cloth that covered the back of her head, removing the helmet beneath. For the first time, I could see what a quarian actually looked like.

I whistled. Sarah and HK were going to crap their pants when I told them... and then I remembered that I wouldn't be able to tell Sarah, and I would be lucky if I could live to tell HK.

Garrus inhaled with shock. "Okay," he said, steadying himself. He leaned forward and, tilting his head slightly, he pressed his forehead against hers. With the other hand he began undressing himself.

"Oooh, turian sex? Joker, you pervy bastard!" Kasumi appeared on Joker's other side. He nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Don't DO that, you witch!" Joker shouted.

"I'd recognize that naked body anywhere. You're watching Garrus and... Oh, my."

"Shh, it's getting good," I told her.

Kasumi picked up a piece of egg from Joker's plate and ate it. "Hey!" he objected.

"Pay attention to the security camera like a nice little boy," she said.

Meanwhile, it looked like both Garrus and Tali were continuing their advances; they had wasted no time getting out of their clothes. Now it seemed that Garrus was testing his reach, and Tali was in turn testing her flexibility. They somehow managed to keep their foreheads pressed together as the turian snaked his long arms around her lilthe body, one just beneath her upper body while his other arm encircled her hips. Tali's frame seemed to curve beneath his touch, her legs intertwining around his lower body as she continued to bend sideways. It looked... very uncomfortable, at least by human standards; the quarian girl was starting to look like a pretzel underneath him-and around him. Yet she released a moan of pleasure after a few moments.

I turned away. "Okay, I'm done watching my friends have sex!" I announced.

"Really?" Kasumi asked. "It was just getting good!"

I shuddered. I could hear their moans of pleasure over my shoulder. "I hope Zaeed doesn't walk in on them," I said fervently.

Joker snorted. "Looks like... he's still in the mess." His tone changed. "Hey... maybe I should get him to go back to his room. Tell him Grunt just pissed on Jessie. That would send him running like a bat out of hell."


	12. Thane, beginning discussion

****Fluff scene draft

* * *

><p><strong>(Abby)<strong>

"You look frightened."

I was a little annoyed that Thane had noticed it so quickly. Was it really that obvious? I took a seat on the floor instead of the chair, pressing my back into the steel bulkhead. "Slightly," I admitted, bringing my knees up to my chest. "How are you?"

"I am well," he replied. "Feeling fear on the eve of battle is… predictable. Are you prepared to die?"

I blinked, a little shocked that he asked that question so bluntly. "Well… yeah," I said, once I found my voice. "At least… my mind tells me that I am. But every sentient being has self-preservation. Everybody wants to live in some way, shape, or form. I would happily give my life for the Commander. For you. For anybody else on this ship, you know? It's just… harder to contemplate dying when you're-"

"Sitting in a room discussing it," he finished.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I… I know that you're afraid, too. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. We're hitting the relay tomorrow, and Shepard wants to have a small get-together before things go down. Just… in case."

_In case somebody dies, despite what I told everyone._


	13. Zaeed is BATMAN!

****Me screwing around before Sarah's tribunal.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sarah)<strong>

I sat on the floor in the woman's restroom on the crew deck, with my knees up against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. I felt sick. In more ways than one.

I'd taken off my filthy clothes and tossed them into the corner. Then I'd taken a very thorough shower-the hot water seemed to sooth my muscles but agitate my injuries. Once I was done getting clean I stepped out of the shower, dried myself thoroughly, and then I simply got dressed in a set of fresh clothes I'd brought.

Then I simply slumped down against the wall and stayed there for quite some time, thinking everything over. Eventually though... my thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, and someone calling my name.

I winced. I had the door locked, and I'd hoped that no one would find me in here... but on this ship, EDI was all-seeing and all-knowing. There was no escape.

Still, I remained silent. I hoped they might think EDI was wrong or something. Or just leave me alone a little longer.

"WAHAHAHAHAA I'M THE BOOGY MAN!" Zaeed burst in, wearing a large, oversized Batman cape and a pair of tight purple spandex shirts. That was all he was wearing. Then he looked at me, blinked, and said, "You're not Jack." He frowned and walked out. "Blasted woman, where'd she go?"


End file.
